Pure Sin
by Fanimation Danimation
Summary: Ordinary high school student; Cloud Strife...isn't so ordinary. He's a member of a secret society that protects the unsuspecting residents of Gaia from evil beings that wish them harm. Unfortunately, his life gets more difficult when he accidentally frees a powerful cat demon. Now he's stuck with a sassy, spoiled, sex-loving man following him around and drinking up all of his milk!
1. First Impressions

**A/N: I couldn't help it! It's like an addiction I can't kick! Yes, another story. Sue me! No, no, don't sue me, I have like forty-something dollars in my bank account :D :D :D I'm in love with what I call Shifters. Ya'know, people who can turn into animals then back to humans. I also have a Guardian Fetish (I'm gonna turn that into a popular fetish, you just watch!).**

**So I was playing with my babies (my herd of cats) when this idea hit me. My eldest cat; Shadow, is the most sassiest bitch you'd ever meet. It's ridiculous! My second oldest; Storm, is a straight street fight and is VERY anal who can come into his territory. Next is; Bolt (A.K.A Godfather), you can't tell his fluffy ass NOTHING! Nor can he be rushed. He'll take his time, no matter what. My little ones, Lightning and Pluto are my dynamic nutcases. You'd find them doing the most weirdest things. And lastly, my kitten; Thunder...that name is self-explanatory. He'll sweet talk ya, then as soon as he gets what he wants, its all hisses and claw-punches.**

**Anywooie, I took all of their personalities and merged them into one super cat.**

**Animal-wise, this is the opposite of Fanged Guardian. I love my canines, but at the end of the day, I'm a MEGA feline lover. Cheetahs are my all time bias.  
><strong>

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own ANYTHING Final Fantasy (1-15) or any of its characters. If I did...lemme tell ya', some X-rated bedroom hoedownin' would be going on ;D ;D ;D**

**WARNING: The fact that you're in the M section, you should already know what's inside. But, whatever. Yaoi, Limes/Lemons(possible), Language, Adult Content, Gore/Violence, Harem, SEXY SEPHIROTH OVERLOAD!**

**READ. REVIEW. REJOICE.**

* * *

><p><strong>Episode 1: First Impressions<strong>

* * *

><p>The cluster of twinkling stars and sparkling moon was Cloud's only source of light on this suddenly dangerous night. He had been walking home after a tiring day of school. Book bag full of homework and textbooks he needed to study for upcoming exams, he strolled down the slumbering streets of Midgar. He was a handful of blocks away from home, when he felt the evil presence. The tingling feeling running through his veins, as well as the hairs on his arms standing on end, couldn't be mistaken. Azure optics sharpened, searching the surrounding area for the evil being that didn't belong. It didn't take long for the blond to find what he was looking for.<p>

Standing awkwardly under a single streetlight was a disheveled woman. Her unruly hair shielding her face and vision. Cloud could still see the orangy-rust red eyes staring back at him. She was possessed. Neither of them made a move, assessing each other's strength by outer appearance alone. When he finally got a lock on the possessed woman's signature, he cursed under his breath. He was dealing with a Medium Leveled Seishin-yokai.

_'Great'_, Cloud thought, _'on a school night'_.

Without warning the woman darted toward him, giving the blond barely enough time to roll out of the way. Coming out of his barrel roll into a crouch, he mourned the lost of his school bag. That was his fifth one this month! Gritting his teeth, he held out his hand and shouted, "Force Stealer!" Appearing in his right hand was a long sword, with jagged edges on both sides. Navy blue painted on the flat sides, with a soft red line going down the middle. Gripping the indigo handle, Cloud charged at the possessed woman.

"Phantom!" As he cried out the word, the blade went transparent just as it sliced into her midsection. Pulling the invisible entity out with his sword, "Release!" He bellowed next, Force Steal returning to its solid form. In a baseball bat-like swing, he tossed the possessing ghost-demon into a nearby wall. Using this time to move the unconscious woman to safety, he checked her for a pulse. Sighing in relief, he focused his attention on the snarling beast. The easy part was over. Now it was time for the difficult part.

Able to see the Seishin-yokai's true form, Cloud's own ached in anticipation of the pain that would be inflicted on his body. It was big, purple, and ugly. Curled horns sitting on its head and orange-red orbs glowering sharp daggers.

"Why do I always get the mean ones?" He muttered, holding his trusted blade in front of him. "Alright," preparing for the battle at hand, "let's party!"

Charging at the demon just seconds after it did, he slashed Force Stealer against the tough horns that the beast was using as weapons. Dodging a swipe that would have left a nasty wound, he delivered a roundhouse kick to the purple beast's chest. Nothing like a good ole' dose of martial arts! Evading a few more claw slices and a headbutt, he blocked against a fist.

"Throwing punches now, Big Boy!" The blond taunted, receiving an enraged roar in response.

He was taught never to mock an already agitated yokai. Unfortunately, his mouth moved at the worse times. Karma working fast, a fist slammed its way into his stomach, smashing into his jaw, and striking his shoulder. The three piece punishment sent the blond flying backwards. Sword skidding away. He groaned. Sixth senses flaring up in warning, Cloud threw his body to the side. Barely a minute later, the large demon came crashing down in the spot he was a second ago. Maybe he pissed the ghost-demon off a little _too_ much.

Jerking to a stand, he hunched over slightly at the pain in his stomach. He wouldn't be surprised if he had a few bruised ribs. Holding his hands up in a ruse of surrender, azures flickered to his blade behind the gnarling demon. Going hand-to-hand with a Medium Level was suicide. Besides, Cloud was good, but he wasn't _that_ good. Only the best of his kind were powerful enough to do so, and even they moved with caution.

"Can we time-out for a second?" He uttered, pissing the demon off even more. "No? Okay. Then you wouldn't mind if I did...this-" Cloud took off running in the opposite direction.

Knowing the neighborhood like the back of his hand, he navigated through the streets with ease. Hearing the demon give chase. The blond cut corners, running in zigzag. He couldn't go through the demon, so that left him with the option of running around in a half circle to get to Force Stealer. Lungs beginning to burn, he worked air through his nose and out his mouth.

Ready to turn another corner, he was clipped. Cheek and forearm burning against the ground, he hissed. Son of a bitch! Glancing back to see what tripped him, "You have a tail too!" He yelled, rolling his body left, then quickly to the right. As said tail dressed in spikes targeted him. Life was really unfair!

Landing a kick to the demon's knee, he forced his body back into a run. He was close, a block and a half away to be exact! Cloud was now running for his life. Literally. If he couldn't make it to his sword, he wouldn't be making it home tonight. Or any other night. Channeling everything he had into his legs, he gained speed, putting a small distance between himself and the chasing ghost-demon.

When a glint on the ground caught his eye, he mentally cheered. Force Stealer! Each step forward brought him one step closer. Senses tingling again. He dived for the blade, feeling the spiked tail cut into his lower back. Rolling sloppily back into a stand, he wasted no time jumping back into the fight. No longer the lamb, but neither the wolf. He was fine with those odds.

"Play times over," Cloud declared, as he slashed, sliced, and stabbed.

Battling up and down the streets of Midgar, he tried to leave little damage behind. It was easier said than done, but definitely possible. He and the yokai traded blows, dodged fatal hits, and landed shots. Crimson and sooty blood scattered in drip-drops around the area. Cracks in concrete and dents in metal. They fought like wild animals over the last meal of the summer. The turning point of the match came when the beast stumbled after a blow to the head. Cloud took the opportunity to charge up an attack and slit the horns from the demon's head. Causing it to rear back with an agonizing scream. Not stopping there. The blond cleaved an arm from the purple yokai.

Bending at the knees, he held the sword to where the sharp end pointed behind him. "I call upon the spirits of Cosmos and forces of Gaia," orbs of glowing energy appeared around Force Stealer, the steel absorbing the balls of light, "grant me the power in the names of thy." Holding out a hand lined in a ray of alice blue, "Cage!" A circular glare appeared around the demon, trapping it in place as it screeched and snapped. Returning the hand back on the sword's hilt, he tightened his grip. "I, of the Strife Clan, damn you back to the abyss!"

With a powerful swing, he sliced downward, dividing the ghost-demon's body in two. Black and dark eggplant purple mist -wet and sticky- jetted out, smacking into a see-through force field. A beam of blinding light swallowed up everything trapped within the circle soon after. It lasted for a few seconds. Disappearing in a sprinkle of flickering lights.

Exhaling deeply, he stumbled back into a wall. Now that the battle was over, his body was succumbing to pain. Force Stealer vanishing at his will, he ran fingers through his wild locks. He should really start rethinking his job field.

Resuming his walk home, he grabbed his bag on the way. One of the straps was missing, while there was a slice going down the side of it. In such a state, he was forced to carry it like a sack of potatoes. Cloud gave his appearance an once over, sighing helplessly at all the crimson and dirt stains, rips and tears, and other unmendable damages done. It'll be a blast trying to explain this to his mom.

Life was really unfair to him...

* * *

><p><em>BEEP BEEP BEEP<em>

Groaning at the sound of his alarm clock, he shoved his head under his army of pillows. Doing his best to drown out the irksome sounds. It was too late. Once he woke up there was no going back to sleep. He cursed such trait. Shifting in bed, he yelped as the action triggered a startling throb in his body. Last night...how could he forget. His mom have laid into him thick. Scolding him for an hour. Heck, maybe more than that. After wailing and patching him up, she hooted and hollered, demanding answers and fussing over his school uniform and bag.

Like all his other excuses, he told her he got into a brawl with a few punks after-school. She ate the lie up word-from-word. Sometimes it helped being known to his mom as a delinquent. Even if he wasn't. After getting another earful, he was sent off to his room. Grounded. That was the part that sucked. Had she known the real reasons behind his shredded attire and beaten body, she would have been praising and kissing him. Then start yelling at him for keeping secrets from her.

Getting up to prepare for the long day ahead. He showered and brushed his teeth, throwing on a fresh uniform, before grabbing an old messenger bag for his books and things. Stomach still a little unsettled, he skipped breakfast, but snatched an apple at the leveled look sent from his mom. Jeez, she sure was bossy in the mornings!

Planting a wet kiss on her cheek, he darted out the house, chuckling as she playfully whined about all the spit and germs.

Midgar was different during the day. Students of all ages, with and without their parents going in different directions. Cars zooming here, stopping there, and pausing at red lights. There was a lazy hustle and bustle going on. Majority of the world still stretching sleep from their bodies. The sun wasn't so bright, but still hot enough to break people into a sweat.

Making a quick stop at a corner store near school, he purchased a can of strawberry soda and a big bag of salty chips. His after-school snack. Just in case he didn't make it home for dinner. Walking the rest of the way to school, he was greeted by his usual gang of friends.

"Geez CL, you look like chocobo shit roasted over, yo!" His obnoxious red haired friend; Reno, greeted.

Sending him a double fingered response, he found himself in a headlock. "Spikey!" Zack, also known as Puppy, ruffled his hair. "Rough night?" The raven asked, as Cloud managed to free himself, wincing at the rugged treatment.

"Unfortunately," he retorted.

Unlike his other friends, Zack knew his secret, because the raven also fought against the evil beings trying to conquer the world. It was stress relieving, having someone he could rant to about the annoying demons, and discuss strategies with. Though, their training sessions were the icing on the cake!

"When are you ever going to get tired of fighting," a familiar female voice said from behind.

"Till I can't throw a punch anymore," the blond answered cheekily, allowing the slender arms to wrap around his waist in a backwards hug. Turning his head, azures met dark maroons. "Good morning," Cloud greeted the brunette properly with a smile.

"Morning," Tifa answered back, giving his lips a quick peck.

"Yuck!" Yuffie squeaked, holding her stomach in mock queasiness. "Why don't you two get a room!"

Leave it to the wannabe ninja to turn a nice mood awkward. Clearing his throat as Tifa released him, Cloud shot the petite, short haired raven a frown. He and his childhood friend-turned-girlfriend hadn't gotten to that part in their relationship. Sex. They were still a new couple. Still had that new car smell. The blond didn't want to ruin things with his questions of sex, or strain their relationship with sexual pressure. Sure, he was a virgin, they both were. But that didn't mean the urges weren't there. Hell, he could masturbate two or three times a day, and that was only his slow days!

"Who did Mr. Hojo's chemistry homework, yo?" The redheaded delinquent queried, pulling out a thick packet.

"That ain't homework," Zack grinned, pulling out his own, "that's a telephone book!"

Cloud snorted, "Try an encyclopedia." He never understood why the greasy haired chemistry teacher assigned so much homework. It wasn't like the anal bastard was going to check all twenty-six of the packets.

Before they could get further into their trash talking the morning bell rung, signalling the beginning of school.

He couldn't help but groan at the long, boring day ahead. There was no point in him going to school, when nothing taught to him would be applied to his daily life. Of course, he needed to keep up appearance. Dammit. Waving to his group of friends as they headed off to their classes. A chill ran down his back. Halting immediately, he snapped around. Azures darting around the campus. He found nothing. Nothing at all. The tingling was gone too.

"You felt it too," startled by Zack's voice being so close, he nodded.

"Something's here, but at the same time, _not_ here..."

The taller teen grunted in response, "Strange."

Blue gaze still wandering their surroundings. Finding nothing. Blond brows narrowed. Strange...was definitely how he would put it. "You think it's a High Leveled Yokai?" Dropping his voice low enough for only Zack to hear, he continued to watch the area.

"Maybe," the raven replied, unsure, "I've never encountered any that can completely hide their signature."

"That's not good to hear."

"We should head to Ruvie after school, she'd know."

Cloud nodded, attention snatched by a security guard warning him and Zack to get to class. Already grounded for _fighting_, he didn't need anything else raising his mom's blood pressure. "After school then," giving a two fingered salute, the blond headed off to his first period.

* * *

><p>Like planned, he and Zack arrived at the Shrine-like home that belonged to Ruvie. After walking up the many steps to get to said home, they tossed their bags down at the entrance. Throughout their walk getting here, Cloud's sixth senses were bouncing off the walls. <em>Something<em> was in the forest. That something felt as if it was trying to lure him into the dangerous array of trees. Common sense wouldn't allow him to give into the sudden impulse. No matter how intense said impulse was.

They went off in search of the elderly woman, finding her knelt praying in front of the twin statue of Cosmos and Gaia. Either stone carved woman had their backs pressed to the other, hair tangled together, becoming one. While Cosmos had her hands clasped over her chest, Gaia had her arms spread wide, as if offering hugs to all and any. Though they were statues, they were beautiful. Rare and unique in their own distinctive ways.

"Come sit with me," Ruvie softly spoke, "you have questions, yes?"

Cloud glanced at his taller friend, getting an amused shrug, before they both took their places on either side of the praying woman. With age came wisdom, so the blond wasn't surprised at all that the woman knew why they came to her other than to train and relax away from reality.

"Today, before school, Zack and I sensed a powerful yokai signal that appeared than vanished. As if it wasn't there to begin with," he started off, getting straight to the point.

Zack adding, "We couldn't pinpoint what level the yokai was, but it had to be higher than a Medium."

"You're correct," the sandy brown haired elderly lowered her hands, finally opening her eyes. They were eyes that witnessed horrors and devastation, death and beings beyond the realms of normalcy. "A demon that can hide its own signature is not one to trifle with. It's a rare ability that's reserved for only the best. Eigo-Yokai." No matter how she tried to hide it, Cloud caught the uneasiness in her voice.

"Eigo-Yokai?" The raven questioned in a small mutter.

"They are the highest level of demons, but also, like I said before, rare." Pausing to gather her thoughts, she continued, "The last sighting of an Eigo-Yokai was when I was but a little girl, maybe four or five years old. I don't remember much from that moment, but I do recall the blood, bodies, and total destruction it left behind in its wake."

Cloud's scowled, "What would a demon like that be doing here? Why show itself, then hide seconds after?" There were many questions swimming in his head. This was odd behavior displayed by the highest level of yokai. What the blond was more worried about though, was when it would tire of playing -or whatever it was doing- and launch its attack on Midgar?

"I don't know," Ruvie sighed, "but I will definitely look into this." Gesturing to them to rise with her, she turned to face them both. "In the mean time, I want you boys to stay away from it. It will call you, try to make you come to it. Don't!" Her fallow brown orbs locked on Cloud. "You're still recovering from last nights encounter with a demon," the blond unsurprised that she knew that bit of information, "and wouldn't stand a chance against it." She cut her eyes toward Zack, "No matter what you hear, see, or feel, stay out of the forest." Her face stone cold serious, she focused on them both now that her personal warnings were over. "For now, I want you two to get home before the sun sets completely."

"Sensei," Cloud bowed in sync with his best friend.

He wanted to say more on the topic, but the look in the elderly woman's eyes made him stop in his tracks. The fallow orbs were unreadable, yet outlined in past sorrow. It didn't take one with great intelligence to figure out that old wounds had been dug up. Remorse filled him. Maybe they shouldn't have brought the yokai problem up. Then again, it was the right thing to do. There was a dangerous demon lurking around the forest, every human in Midgar was at risk of being harmed, killed.

With a comforting hug and a whispered farewell in his sensei's ear, he turned to leave. Zack staying behind for a personal reason he wouldn't discuss with the blond. Cloud shrugged it off. If the raven didn't want to tell him now, he'd just wait till he built up the courage to tell him later.

Messenger dangling from one shoulder, he began his lengthy walk home. His mom was going to blow a gasket as soon as he stepped through the doors. He was grounded. How could he forget? It was more times like now, that he wished he could sit her down and explain to her what it is he really did. Lying to his mom wasn't one of his favorite things to do. The blonde woman was a listener, with what seemed to be an endless supply of tolerance, and a field of patience. She was tremendously understanding too. But...would she _truly_ be able to comprehend the life he kept secret? Would she be able to cope, knowing that he was out here battling monsters out of horror movies? With her -at times- overprotective nature, would she sit back and continue to let him do what he did now?

Why did he bother asking himself these questions? They'd never be met with an answer. Never say never, but he was saying it. Never! Besides, it was better that she remained oblivious to the world of the damned. Of the lethal and despicable. The world that he was exposed to, wasn't suitable for just any and everyone. Having the displeasure of seeing someone go insane after their run in with the _second world_ was more than enough times for him.

The fierce tingle abruptly attacking his senses startled him. It left him paralyzed for a second longer than he'd like. Had he been in the middle of a fight, his head would have been chopped off. Like the previous times before, the tingles lasted for a nanosecond. Ignoring the demon's call was difficult. For reasons unknown, Cloud chose to hide the fact that his senses was more sensitive to the Eigo-Yokai than Zack's own. Something within him had, a foreign instinct, told him to keep the knowledge to himself.

He was snapped out of temptation's clutches at the sound of his cellphone ringing. Checking the caller ID, he breathed out heavily. Tapping the screen, he held the device to his ear.

"Where in Gaia's name are you?! Have you forgotten that you're grounded, mister?" Was his mom's greeting.

"I know, I know,"he managed to get in after another handful of shouted questions. " Zack was having some personal problems, I didn't want to leave him alone, so I walked with him to Ms. Tuesti's house. I'm on my way back now." It wasn't a complete lie.

At the mentions of Zack and his problems, her tone did a one-eighty spin. "Oh no, is he okay? Tell him if he needs to talk, he can come on over anytime." She offered, voice gentle and caring.

The blond fought back a snort. Really, his dark haired friend had a way with women of all ages. Even his own mother!

Cloud continued to use his unsuspecting best friend to sweet talk his mom. Shamelessly trying to get out of being grounded, when a figure up ahead caught his attention. What was that? Squinting his azures, they widened soon after. It was a kid. What the hell was the idiot doing?!

"Hey!" He shouted, watching as the boy jumped, peered his way, before taking off into the forest. Oh for the love of Gaia! Absent-mindedly disconnecting the call with his mother, he chased after the brainless boy. "Hey, kid! Get back here!"

Dashing through the trees after the boy, it didn't take long for him to end up lost. He rarely venture into the forest. It was wild yokai territory. Someone like him shouldn't be roaming through such a place. So he didn't. Now look at him! Cloud didn't know which way to turn. Grounding his teeth, he swore to the powers-that-be that when he found the little dummy, he was going to ring the kid's neck.

Trying to retrace his steps, a chill poured through his veins.

It all hit him in that very moment. He was in the forest... The forest! The blond could vividly imagine Ruvie's disapproving eyes staring at him, as she gave him a lecture on responsibility, maturity, and everything else under the sun. He'd never understand women and their ability to nag.

Proceeding with absolute caution, he kept eyes focused and ears alert, for anything that didn't belong.

Cloud had been roaming the endless thong of nature for what felt like hours, when he stepped into a little dent in the forest. A good amount of trees had been cut and in its place was a stone. Or something similar to one. The massive boulder was too smooth to be just any ordinary rock. A bit too polished to be considered stone. Limestone, maybe? It could also pass for a sort of marble. A bed of hydrangeas were planted around the marble stone like a fence. He found them highly strange, because instead of their usual soft lavender color, they were a jaded black with sea green veins.

Nevermind the strange energy that was coming from it all as a whole. The blonde was fascinated to say the least. There was a sudden pull that made him what to touch it. Caress it. A strange feeling to have for something as unknown as the sight before him. The small site laid there, peacefully and seemingly untouched. It was pretty safe to assume that the tiny place remained undiscovered. Of course, with his luck, he would be the one-in-a-million that accidentally stumbled upon it.

The blond believed in the notion, _'everything happened for a reason'_. There was a reason he found this place. Him alone and not anyone else.

Taking a step forward, Cloud placed an unhurried palm on the marble-like stone. Now that he was closer, he noticed a miniature word carved in white printed in the middle. Scrunching up his eyes, he leaned in closer. Was his eyes playing tricks on him? The more he lowered his body, the smaller the word became. Straightening out of his bend, he frowned at the stupid thing. What was he doing? He was wasting his time here. The crazy kid that darted into these mimicking trees could be lost too, or worse, hurt.

He was about to walk away when a robust urge, stronger than anything he'd ever felt, made be peer over his shoulder at the unreadable word one last time. Azures stretched wide at what they saw. The word had grown. Big enough that it'd take two palms to cover it up. Seeing the word clearly now, his mouth -on its own- whispered what was written.

"Tokihanatsu..."

Shortly after, he was thrown off his feet by a thunderous gust of wind. The visible gales were charcoal in color. They whipped violently around the area, rocking nearby trees, and swaying the million blades of grass. Cloud was spooked by what was occurring. Wondering what the hell he just released. There was no fighting against the forces keeping him trapped to the ground. Leaving him with only the option of waiting it -whatever _it_ was- out.

Just when he was beginning to think the winds would never end...it did.

Astonishment found a home in his racing heart. In the place of the marble-stone was a man. Standing in all his naked glory. Pale creamy skin unblemished, impossibly so. Not even with the simplest of birthmarks or dotted moles. Lavish hair that rivaled the finest silk poured down the man's back, like a stilled waterfall. It was the color of starlight. Silvery, with a winking shimmer. The body was lean, chiseled, with an even amount of muscle distributed around the figure. Not a inch of fat destroying the toned frame.

Blood gathered underneath Cloud's cheeks as his inspection brought him to a _certain_ well-endowed anatomy. Shiva, the man was hung like a horse! Where in Gaia's name would the man put..._all of that_?!

"Isn't it impolite to stare?" A baritone voice, sleek and satiny, graced the air. It successfully snapped the blond out of his gawking.

That's when he felt it.

"Demon!" He bellowed, rushing to a stand, calling forth Force Stealer.

Exotic chartreuses with the lightest brush of sapphire watched him in merriment. It was the feline shaped corneas' that told of the man's true species. Not to mention the yokai signature that was through the roof!

"Geki," the silver haired demon greeted, "though it is surprising that one with such weak strength managed to release me, the act is nevertheless, very much appreciated."

Weak strength? Released? A gasp popped from his mouth. "I let you out of your prison..." Cloud trailed off, flabbergasted.

Chuckling, "Unfortunately," the silveret answered. "I _am_ sincerely grateful, no matter if your actions were _unintentional_." The gleeful light in those green felines pissed the blond geki off. "I was positive no one would receive my call. But, I was proven wrong." Nimble fingers pushed aside elongate bangs.

Glaring at the smirking face in realization, "That was you?!" The annoying tingles that bothered him all day. The strange impulses. The unknown lure that tried coaxing him into the forest. The whole disappearing act, there one moment, gone the next... It was all this demon's doing!

"Finally connecting the dots, are we?"

Hot rage boiled through the blond. With a furious roar, Cloud went flying at the devilishly grinning demon. "You son of a bitch!" Swinging his blade with an unforgiving force. He grunted and panted, desperately trying to hit his target. "Bastard," a diagonal slash. "Asshole," he shouted next with a vertical slice.

He was going for another insult mixed sword attack, when another grip joined his hands on the hilt of Force Stealer. The blond geki was lifted from off the ground, brought to eye level with the arrogant yokai. Too stubborn to let go, he settled on glowering at the other.

"You have quite the dirty mouth on you, little geki," the silveret commented, "I like it."

"Yeah? I bet you'd like this too!" Cocking his leg back and jetting it forward, intent on delivering the mother of all soccer kicks to the demon's stomach. Instead, he was twirled around, losing his aim. The yokai locked an unyielding hand around his ankle, jerking the limb forward to embarrassingly wrap around its narrow waist.

"Such a feisty thing you are," the feline eyed man muttered and briefly licked Cloud's bottom lip.

Blinking twice in disbelief, his breath caught seconds after. "Pervert!" He shriek. Fighting for his freedom, then remembered the incriminating position they were in. "You sick, twisted, soul sucking, evil deviant! Let me go!"

"Soul sucking?" The man cocked his head to the side. "Are you trying to hurt my feelings?"

"You...You..." The blond geki couldn't even began to think up a response to that. Choosing to scream his lungs dry, rather than come up with more insults and comebacks. He was abruptly dropped to the forest grounds. With a face of true insult, he gaped at the demon, "You dropped me."

"You said to." Came the almost innocent reply.

"...I'll kill you..." Cloud threatened, only to be laughed at.

"Careful," the demon crouched down, not caring that his manhood was on full display, "your sweet talk might make me keep you." It was hard trying not to look towards the groin hanging out there for all to see. Where was the demon's modesty? "Would you like to touch it?" The smirk was back.

"Wha-What?" The bastard better not be asking him what he thought he was! When those feline greens glanced down then back up, Cloud wanted to faint. "Pervert!" He screeched for the second time, back-pedaling away from the man. "Demonic pervert! Trying to get a minor to touch that-that _thing_!"

"My cock, you mean."

Azures widened, "You have no shame!"

"I am shameless incarnate." Those thin, peach-pink lips stretched into a prideful smile.

"I expect nothing less from _your_ kind," the blond hissed.

A deep chuckle emitted from the silveret. "Ah, but you are like nothing I've expected. So fresh, spirited, and _young_." With unnatural speed, Cloud was trapped beneath the demon. Said demon, hovering over him with an unreadable look in those exotic eyes. "We will meet again," the man promised, breathing into the blond's neck, "so remember this. I am Okina Neko no Akuma, Nekonoo, The Illustrious Bakeneko." With each title, the blond geki's heart punched into his chest. "But, my human name is; Sephiroth."

Their eyes locked.

With another lick at the blond's lips, the cat yokai vanished before Cloud could protest. A ring of baritone chuckles dancing on the winds.

The blond remained immobile even long after the green eyed demon left. He was deep in thought, staring up into the setting skies. Never would he have thought chasing some kid into the forest would lead to this. This! He unleashed a demon from its prison. Got felt up and mocked by said demon. Then ditched by the blasted perverted bastard. He was pissed. Irked. Annoyed beyond belief!

Cloud would never admit it, but even after everything, he was intrigued by the neko yokai.

"Sephiroth," he sighed into the air.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You've reach the end of chapter one, congrats! Did you enjoy the read? Disliked it? Liked it? Not your cup of tea? Loved it? Wished Seph would've banged Cloud on the ground? :D :D :D **

**I'm gonna make these chapters longer than my usual 3,000 mark stories. Since this chapter is in the 5,000s, I'm gonna make it my official word mark for this story. **

**Hang in there for the next chapter, Cookies!**

**CHOW**


	2. Master And Pet

**Episode 2: Master And Pet**

* * *

><p>He was in a sour mood. Dressed in his usual geki attire whenever he stayed over at Ruvie's place, the ends of his white haori and crimson hakama blew gently in the direction of each breeze. Sweeping the accumulated dust around the Shrine into a single pile. His mind was millions of miles away.<p>

It had been a full week since his encounter with the neko yokai. No, not just any cat demon, a _Bankeneko_. They were the strongest of their breed. Dangerous in power. Ruthless and relentless in killing. Unmerciful in their judgement. An it was he who had released such beast upon the world. Him! How could he have been so stupid? He should have been on the alert as soon as he saw how odd the word on the marble stone was. Did he really not have the common sense he claimed so proudly?

During that entire week Cloud went out searching for the silver haired demon. Knowing it was useless since the yokai was able to disguise its signature. He tried anyway. Maybe if he had told Zack and Ruvie, things would have been successful, or at least, more easier. Then, he thought of the heavy scolding and hot water he'd be in. Zack would probably laugh his guts out, but his Sensei was a whole nother ball game. Everything had been strangely quiet. No deaths. No cities being burned to ruins. Nothing! Instead of it all being too good to be true, the blond was on edge. At any moment he excepted things to go south.

Then, he thought about how perverted the yokai was. Shiva! He never been embarrassed, pissed off, and fidgety all in the same moment before. He did his best not to think about how very naked the cat demon was, while molesting and brushing off his attacks -both verbally and physically- all in one go. Odd tingles had rippled through his body, as he was smashed to the man's leaner, much muscular body. The thought of it made him spit colorful words, words that would have had his mom chasing him around with a belt.

Ah, his mom...

There was no dodging her questioning stares, or the words coming out of her mouth. At his wrinkled and dirtied attire, she assumed the absolute worse. Coming up with the most out of this world reason for his disheveled appearance. Stating boldly that he had just come from having sex. The reaction on his face hadn't helped. Not that his silence did much good either. It was a miracle that she didn't bust out with the sex talk. He might have had to knock himself out then and there, so that he could avoid having _that_ discussion.

Like the last encounter, he couldn't explain that he was practically dry humped by a perverted cat demon, who seemed to have a licking fetish. Though, the blond thought it was best that he didn't. Gaia knows, he didn't want her trying to help him figure out his sexuality. Which he was perfectly sure of! He was a boobs and ass man, not dicks and hairy balls. Yuck!

Cloud was startled by arms wrapping around him waist and feet leaving the ground. Still paranoid, he freaked out. Jamming his elbow into where he knew a cartilage filled nose would be. His assaulter yelped, releasing him immediately. Preparing to finish whoever the heck it was off, he spun around to face off with the person. Fluttering at who it was.

Bent over and clutching a bloody nose was his best friend; Zack.

"You goddamned idiot!" The blond scolded, rushing over to his whining friend. "Why'd you scare me like that? You know I don't take being surprised well!" Making sure the dumbass held his head down, instead of backwards, keeping the blood from rushing down the raven's throat. He pulled a cloth from his pocket, putting it over the wounded nose.

"Why are you so jumpy?" There was no anger in the taller teen's voice, thankfully.

"I don't know what you're talking about," came the blond geki's quick reply, "I haven't been jumpy."

His friend probably would have snorted, if the nose to do it with wasn't spewing blood at the moment. "Please, Spike. You've been looking like someone was gonna pop out of thin air for you this entire week." Those sky blues turned on him. "I've known you for almost my entire life...you know you can trust me, right?"

"Sure I do, Z." He hated the raven sometimes, especially when he turned those tell-me-all-your-secrets blue eyes! He also hated himself at the moment, because he wanted to tell the other, but he just...couldn't. Maybe it was embarrassment holding him back. Maybe it was shame. Or maybe all that was an excuse to hide the real truth. The truth that he wanted to meet the silveret again. To kick the child molesting pervert's ass of course!

Zack looked like he wanted to say more, but Ruvie came out the small temple east from the Shrine-home. The blond never seen her move so fast. Spotting them in an instant, he dashed over, asking what had happened. Cloud thought he was lying enough and decided to tell the truth. Not of _why_ he flipped out and was about to lay the smackdown on his best friend! He stuck with the jumpy story. Okay, so it wasn't the full truth. But, the half-truth was good enough for him.

The middle-aged woman was no fool though. Unfortunately. The way her fallow browns inspected him, as if she pilled back his skin and was searching through everything he kept in the dark.

He was saved for the second time by the sound of his phone ringing. Trying to keep the relief off his face, he answered without checking the caller ID. A habit he'd have to work on breaking.

"Hello?" Walking away from his comrade and Sensei, he didn't expect to hear the voice that he did on the other line.

"Hi," it was Tifa, "are you busy?"

Glancing back at the chatting pair behind him, he drifted a little further away. "No, no. I'm only at the Shrine...sweeping...and stuff. Did you need something?" No need to tell her he was throwing elbows and busting noses.

"Well, I thought maybe, you'd- you know, want to come over." Her voice was timid, with a hint of uncertainty.

Come over? Did she mean, come over to play videos, talk, chat with the family, and eat? Or come over as in _come over_? Play time? Poking around the rabbit hole? Cloud didn't want to ask in case she didn't mean the latter. That would be awkward!

"Sure!" Dammit, he didn't mean to sound so eager. "Uh, do you want me to bring anything?" Crap! Why did he ask that? He was pretty sure he only had twenty-five gils in his wallet.

"No. Just bring yourself," that sounded like an invitation to do more than just hang out, "come quickly though, my dad won't be home for an hour." Yep, definitely sounded like wanting to do more than hang out.

The blond almost asked if he should bring a condom, but restrained from doing such a stupid thing.

"I'll be there," he agreed happily.

Ending their call.

Cloud couldn't help but skip back towards the other geki and miko. Zack's nose had stopped bleeding, it was bruised and swollen, but in the process of recovering. His Sensei didn't give him that piercing look, though, he wouldn't put it pass her to whip it back out on him. For now, he'd rather avoid that.

"What's up?" The raven queried, noting his delightful mood.

"Tifa called, she wants me to come over," and possibly want to _test the waters_.

"Have you finished your duties?" The elder miko asked, waiting patiently for his answer.

He nearly rolled his eyes. Duh! Not that he'd respond like that. His Sensei might be getting up there in age, but she was a mean broom swinger. She probably played baseball as a kid. _Was_ there even baseball _when_ she was a kid? Good question. Dangerous, but good.

"Yes, ma'am. Squeaky clean and gems free!" Now he's just being cheeky.

With a raised eyebrow and a calculated stare, she waved him off. Wordlessly giving him the green light.

With a bunch of grateful words thrown to the middle-aged woman, he ran towards the entrance. Not bothering to change from his geki clothing.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't!" Zack voice rung out.

Stomping the urge to flip off the raven, he continued onward.

The distance between Tifa's house and Ruvie's Shrine wasn't that far. At least, not on his bike. It was a little difficult riding the two-wheeled device in his hakama, but he managed. Pedaling through the streets and sidewalks of Midgar to get to his next destination.

He didn't make it a habit going over to the long haired brunette's house. After meeting her dad the first time he went over, he always made sure they went out to the park, his house, or somewhere where her father wasn't breathing down his neck. Her father's dislike for him wasn't discreet. In fact, the man seemed to flaunt it. Hating on a child...how miserable that bastard's life must be behind closed doors.

It didn't take him long to reach his girlfriend's home. It was large. Much larger than his own modest house. But not too massive that it screamed rich-people-with-too-much-gil-to-play-with. Cloud had been intimidated by the size once upon a time. And a bit insecure about the size of his own place, when he brought her over. She had proved to be more than cool, even complimenting on art pieces his mom hung on the walls. Honestly, he expected her to get uppity and snobbish, but the humble face she wore didn't turn out to be a mask used to disguise her true self.

Finger raised to press the doorbell, one of the two double-doors opened before he could complete the action.

"You came!" She exclaimed, cheeks tainting pink at her outburst. "Of course you came, I mean why wouldn't you, I asked for you to- okay, Shiva!" Placing her face in her hands for a few seconds, she muttered a few lines to herself. "Sorry, come in."

Jeez, if she was going to be this nervous, she shouldn't have called him over. It was cute, but definitely wasn't the self-assured girl he was use to.

Eh, to be fair, he was a little nervous himself.

If they were going to do what he think they were going to do, then he could understand all the fidgety movements and shy glances.

"I think this is the first time we've been completely alone in your house," okay, so maybe that wasn't the best thing to say to an already flustered teenage girl...sue him. Besides, it was the truth. Her old man would've put a bullet through his head, if he thought about closing Tifa's bedroom door.

Well, that damned door's closing today!

He was led straight to her bedroom. With each step up the stairs, Tifa appeared to grow more confident. Uttering soft words under her breath. Though she lost some of that bravado once they arrived at her bedroom's door. Maroon's locking with his azures for a second, she opened and allowed him into her private sanctuary.

The door was closed _and_ _locked_.

The _click_ singing through the girly room said more than what words could.

Clearing his throat, "So," trying to break some of the tension, "your room's still...pink." She had complained that she wanted to paint over the girly-girl color, with something suitable for her age. Looking at the ceiling covered in glow-in-the-dark flower petals, he thought a makeover wouldn't be too bad.

"Yeah. I haven't found the right color yet." She giggled, cheeks a lukewarm pink.

Puffing his cheeks with air before slowly blowing it out. He didn't want to come off like sex was only on his brain- because it wasn't, but this awkward dance they were doing was gradually scaring him away. He liked females, but he'd never understand the complexity of their being. They should come with a manual. Stop meant get the hell away from me. Go meant please stay. Yes meant no. While no meant all of the above.

Seeing as he'd have to take the first step, he sat on her bed. Making sure not to meet her eyes directly. A few minutes passed before she gathered the courage to sit next to him. There was some space between them. Easily fixed by either him or her sliding over. He wouldn't though. He sat on the bed, it was her move!

"We've been dating for almost five months," Tifa whispered softly, fiddling with her fingers.

"Yep," popping the P, "our anniversary is coming up soon." It was an uphill battle trying to remember that that special day was coming. He knew how much the brunette loved them, so he did his best to never forget.

Cloud said the right thing, because she slid over closer to him. Erasing any space that had been there. Feeling giddy now, he ran fingers through his hair.

There was tension of a different kind floating around them.

"I know you've been waiting patiently for us to do..._stuff_, and have been thinking that maybe we coud...try something other than kissing."

The blond listened carefully. He knew what she meant. Thinking about all the things they could try was making his body react.

"Okay," what else could he say?

"Okay," she repeated with a coy smile. "Um..." Leaning closer, she pressed her lips to his.

It wasn't long before the kiss deepened, growing hot and heavy, but still kept its lazy pace. Hands grabbed at each other, while tongues met to play. Cloud was hard enough to hammer a nail, but didn't rush things. A hand trailed down his body, shyly hovering over his heated crouch. Moaning in encouragement, he went to the Lifestream and back, as that petite hand added pressure to his groin. Working him unhurriedly through his hakama.

Tifa took charge from that point on.

Salting his neck with chase kisses. She said a sample of dirty things into his ear. Some of them he would have definitely laughed at, but the pleasure kept him serious, and focused on thrusting into the hand.

A sudden squeeze had him seeing bright lights. Once they faded, the brunette was saddling his lap. He opened his mouth to ask how she moved so fast, but she executed a harsh grind that nearly made him climax.

Desperately trying not to come so soon, he clenched his teeth, burying his face into her neck. It was damned near impossible. Tifa was a horse rider and seemed to be using that same leg strength and hip power to ride him. Her moans were ecstasy to his ears, as they continued to hump each other through their clothes. The blond's geki attire made it easier for him to feel everything, making him more sensitive, and more horny.

Azures opened. About to search the delicate neck for a place to bite, when something at the window caught his attention. It was something silver. One of Tifa's stuffed animals.

Cloud did a double take.

That was no friggin stuffed animal! But it was an animal.

A cat.

A silver cat.

A silver cat with green eyes.

A silver cat with green eyes _watching_ them.

Self-consciousness hit him in waves, as he studied the feline up in the tree outside the window, boldly watching his and his girlfriend's sexual experimentation. How ironic that the peeping tom was a tomcat. Human or not, Cloud felt weird having someone watching him in such a situation.

Then he felt it.

A familiar yokai signature that was coming from...the direction of the cat. Eyes widening as realization poured into him. Those feline orbs staring back into his weren't just green, they were chartreuse, with a faint glow. That sneaky, perverted, son of a bitch!

Cloud hadn't expected the next thing to happened.

He came just as he shouted, "Sephiroth!" After whining the demon's name, he realized what he just did, and the misunderstanding that would follow.

Both teens froze.

"Sephiroth!" It didn't take long for the maroon eyed teen's bomb to detonate. "Who the hell is Sephiroth, Cloud?" She shouted, leaping from off him as if he stabbed her. "You're cheating on me! With a man!" The distraught brunette wouldn't give him a chance to speak. "Oh my Gaia, why didn't you tell me you were gay? Gay?! Was I just your cover girl, huh? Using me to hide your _real_ sexuality?"

"No! Tifa, I can ex-"

"I don't want to hear it!" She cut him off, eyes blazing like fire. "Get out! Get the hell out and don't ever talk to me again!"

"Tifa-"

"We're done! Over! Get. The. Fuck. Out!"

Backing away as she began to slap at him and cry. His gaze shifted between the cat still in the tree and his emotional girlfriend.

"Sephiroth's my cat," he shouted, feeling his tongue burn at the lie. But it was the only way to save his shattering relationship and the bastard owed him, since it was his fault.

He hadn't expected Tifa's face to turn a sick green.

"You disgusting, sick-"

Another damn misunderstanding! Great, now she thought he screwed his nonexistent cat.

"Here's right there!" Bellowing at the top of his lungs, he pointed toward the feline now lounging in the tree. Comfortable and enjoying the show.

There was a third pause.

Cloud didn't have to see the brunette's face to know that it was bright red in embarrassment. More than a little put out with her, he brushed pass her to the window. Azures glaring into the feline chartreuses.

"I'm gonna roast your ass on a stick," he hissed lowly, as he opened the window.

The feline gave what sounded like an amused meow, before leaping into the room. Observing the strutting cat, he noticed that it was a Long haired Burmilla, crossed between the Chinchilla Persian and the Burmese breeds. They were expensive and could only be brought in Wutai, which for Midgar, was impossible. Since the two countries weren't on the best of terms.

Its coat was a dominate silver, but also consisted of ash gray _make up_ lining its eyes, nose, and lips. While battleship gray strips peppered the medium-sized body.

_Someone's been eating good_, Cloud thought dryly.

"Oh Cloud, I'm _so sorry_," staring at him with pleading eyes, he had a good mind to reject her. He didn't though, giving her a small smile. "He's really gorgeous," she muttered, squatting to get a closer look.

"Don't feed his ego," it's big enough.

The blond geki wondered if he stabbed the bastard now, would his girlfriend think differently of him. Watching the demon in disguise frolic with the brunette, he wanted to stomp his foot. He was being toyed with. Feeling Sephiroth's yokai signature zap at his senses before vanishing. The urge to punt the bastard through the window was increasing.

Unable to take the cooing, he made his escape to her bathroom. Giving himself a speedy cleaning. He needed to get that demon far away from Tifa, before it decided to show its true colors. Walking back into the room, he grounded his teeth at the sight of the bastard resting so peacefully in the brunette's lap.

"C'mon," you stinking, two faced, asshole, "it's time to go home."

Sephiroth turned over, putting his back to the blond.

The geki was seconds from calling forth Force Stealer.

"You don't mind if I walk with you guys home?" Tifa voice cut into his mental image of slaying the neko yokai. Seeing that he was about to protest, she started up again, "I'm heading to a friend's house anyway, so don't worry."

Deciding that they argued enough for one day, he nodded hesitantly.

* * *

><p>Cloud sat across the room glowering at the Burmilla stretched out on his bed.<p>

Nothing had gone as he planned. Nor, how he expected. It was bad enough that Tifa was smitten with the furry bastard, but his mom falling in love at first sight...that was where the unexpected happened. His mom had a strict rule on having no pets in the house, since the place wasn't animal friendly, or large enough. A one story house, with two bedrooms and an office room. A living, kitchen, and a small room in the back. That didn't sound like a lot of space for a neko yokai. Not that it _should_ be.

With his mom completely attached to the damn thing, killing the demon would be tricky. Then again, there was that odd feeling in him that didn't want to kill the dangerous cat. Which was ridiculous! It was his job to protect the oblivious population from the Second Society. How could he be certain that the neko yokai won't turn around and slaughter both himself and his mother? One answer. He didn't. The blond didn't know if he wanted to take that chance either.

He definitely couldn't tell Zack and Ruvie now. They'd fry him and serve him to gargoyles! How could he even begin to explain the situation. Sorry, he accidentally unleashed an Eigo-Yokai, who also turned out to be a Bakeneko. While humping his girlfriend's lights out, the perverted cat watched, and suckered his mom into keeping him.

That sounded bizarre even in his own head. And worth an ass whipping too.

Leaving the room -reluctantly- to pee and come back, he just about jumped out his skin when a large naked man laid in place of the silver cat.

"Gaia!" Snapping his eyes close, he shouted, "Cover yourself up for petes sake!"

"That was quite the show you put on this afternoon," Sephiroth remarked, ignoring his command.

Cloud didn't know what was worse, having a naked man in his bed, or having a naked man in his bed talk about his first real sexual encounter with his girlfriend.

"That's none of your business, perv!" He yelled, blood rushing to his cheeks. "And who do you think you are spying on me anyway?"

"I am Sephiroth, strongest of my breed, and now, your owner."

The blond blench angrily at those words. Owner? As if! "Don't kid yourself, demon. You're the pet, I'm the master, which makes _me_ the owner." Ha! Suck on that... On another thought, he hoped the other didn't.

A glint appeared in those exotic felines.

"It turns you on, doesn't it?" The naked cat demon turned to lay completely on his back, dragging a hand slowly down the length of his body. "Knowing that you own me and can do _anything_ you want to my body."

Eyes wide. Mouth dry. Mind blank.

The blond geki was enchanted by the erotic sight before him. Azures never left the pale hand sliding down that equally pale body. They didn't turn away when those nimble fingers danced over the semi-hard member, caressing the flesh there, coaxing it to harden to its fullest.

It was the breathy groan that slapped him back into reality.

Emitting a high pitched squeak, he charged the cat demon. Snatching one of his pillows and slamming it over the silveret's groin. He stumbled away. Too abashed to admit that the discomfort in his pants was an erection.

"Have some dignity," Cloud spat, heart still racing. "What are you still doing in my house anyway?"

Sephiroth gave a smirking pout. Something the blond thought was impossible, but of course, not for a demon like the one in his bed. "So quick to rid of me," the silveret sighed, "and here I thought we were working towards a good friendship."

"Gekis and demons are sworn enemies, we could never be friends."

"Ah, but remember, we're master and pet."

Scowling at the yokai, "You're absurd."

"And you're easily provoked," feline greens cut toward Cloud's tented pants, then back to his eyes.

"Whatever," he grumbled, not falling for the bait, "but you can't stay here! I don't like you, trust you, or want you around my mom."

"That's too bad, little geki, because mommy wants me around." Sephiroth mocked, still caressing his skin. "Besides, you promised you'd provide, protect, and _play_ with me."

"Yeah, when you're furry and small, not big and- would you stop touching yourself!"

"Which part would you like me to stop touching?"

"Every part!"

"I'll stop only if you take my hands' place," came the cheeky response.

Oh, he'll touch the bastard alright. Cloud'll touch him while putting his chopped up body parts in a garbage bag!

Unfortunately, the perverted neko guessed his intentions, and evaded his action. Landing face first on his bed, he groaned as a throb began in his nose. The blond geki was abruptly flipped over and held down by the wrist. He snarled at the face above him. Earning a low chuckle. He squeaked again as the silver haired man drove his chilled nose into his neck.

"What are- Stop it!"

The nose had traveled down his collarbone to his chest and lingered around his belly. No matter how much he jerked and tried reversing their position, Cloud couldn't escape the stone grip.

"I can still smell your cum from this afternoon." Sephiroth mumbled into his stomach.

Shiva! How humiliating!

He was cursing the silveret from left-to-right, when a lick to his belly button gave him a start. Yelping. He peered down his body at the demon. Said demon was preparing to lick at his skin again.

"You better- Ah! Hey, no! Hm. Aha! Get your tongue out of- Ah!"

Licks to his belly, belly button, and the peeks of his waistline was destroying his foundation. He wasn't gay! He was just a hormonal teenage boy, who's been practicing abstinence for far too long. It couldn't be helped that Cloud Jr. beckoned for more of the pleasurable torture.

What the hell did cat's like?

Fish! Did they have fish in the fridge? No, he remembered his mom grilled the last pack last week. There was no yarn around the house, mom wasn't a big knitter. Catnip...definitely didn't have any of that.

Milk! They had milk!

"If you stop...I-I'll give you...milk! I'll give you milk!" Getting those words pass his lips was the toughest thing he think he'd ever did.

The licking stopped instantly.

Sephiroth sat up, head slightly tilted to the side. "I am rather parched," chartreuses ran over Cloud's body, leaving goosebumps in their wake. "Lead me to your milk."

The demon didn't have to tell him twice. Flying off the bed and putting a good amount of distance between them. His legs felt like jiggle. But he kept himself standing tall. He was really going to murder that perverted yokai.

"Shift back before we go," his mom could come back home anytime soon. In enought trouble, he didn't want to have to explain to her why a naked man was in her house.

Nodding once, the silveret surprisingly obeyed. He wouldn't get use to it though. If he knew anything about cats, he knew that they were sassy and a stubborn bunch. They did what they wanted, when they wanted, and how they wanted.

Cloud was amazed at the sight of Sephiroth transforming into his domestic disguise. A bright light swallowed the towering body whole, distorting the body in its brightness. Until the figure became smaller and light began to fade. Soon, standing on all fours, in a long haired, shiny coat, was the Burmilla that stole hearts and caused great misunderstandings.

"Let's go," he opened the door, allowing the furry cat to strut out, "you cocky little shit."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LET THE MILK DRINKING BEGIN!**

**I didn't mean for this update to take so long...but at least it's here! I had a lot of fun writing this chapter :D :D :D I don't usually throw on the sexy stuff so early, but since I'm trying something SUPER new with story, almost anything goes.**

**This is also my first harem story and I've gotten all of my guys and their animal forms together! I've written a few scenes out already for all of them together and in pairs. I think I gave myself a fluffy/adorable overdose.**

**I'm a hardcore cat person and spent hours searching for the perfect cat breed for Sephiroth. A Burmilla! I think this type of cat is so friggin cute, I could just die on a cloud of marshmallows.**

**Just wait till you see what animal form I chose for the others. Now! It's time for the !GUESSING GAME!**

**There's five another males that are a part of Cloud's Harem. Can you guess who they are? And if you're feeling lucky (huh, punk), try guessing their animal forms. As a reward for playing my game, I'll make you a Geki, Miko, Sensei, or Yokai in my story! How does that sound?!**

**Here's the catch!**

**You have to get three characters right. If you decided to guess their animal form, you must get two (or more) correct.**

**HINT: Look at all males in Final Fantasy I - XV. It can be any of them. Oh, and they're the sexy ones. (Think inside MY box)**

**HINT #2: All the animals are domestic, are protected by animal laws, and are admired by people.**

**If you are a Guest Review and want to play, be sure to give it a distinctive name (so I can shout you out) and gender (so your character is the correct sex. Though, if you're a girl and want to be a guy, just lemme know).  
><strong>

**CHOW**

**P.S: My sister and I made a DeviantART account a week and some days ago. We have posted much, but if you wanna check it out, just type in: whisper0danimation :) :) :)**


	3. Unlikely Duo

**Episode 3: Unlikely Duo**

* * *

><p>Cloud sighed as he tried his best to ignore the feline walking next to him. He had gotten plenty of stares, mostly from the female population. They cooed and told him how adorable his <em>pet<em> was. He was off to buy more milk. For the sixth time this week. His mom was puzzled by the amounts of cartons they were going through. But, it wasn't _they_, it was _him_, that damned demon. He too, had wondered where all the milk was going, until he walked in on Sephiroth guzzling down the white liquid straight from the carton.

His mom thought it was the cutest thing in the world that their resident felined-couch potato could decimate two weeks worth of dairy. Single-handedly. The blond couldn't see it. What he _did_ see was one greedy ass neko yokai helping itself to their food and saving none for anyone else. That wasn't what he'd call cute. Nope. Not at all. During one of his bratty moments, he told the Silveret that he was one step away from being too fat to jump. That was nowhere near the truth, but it felt good to insult the other. Especially when the man stood in the mirror for nearly an hour pinching at nonexisting fat. The yokai was really a greedy, vain, perverted bastard.

"I swear if you drink one drop of this milk, I'm gonna hang you from a street lamp." The geki threatened, glancing down at his furry companion.

The meow he got in reply sounded like an arrogant negative. Sephiroth swished his tail around, strutting in such a cocky way, that Cloud couldn't help but want to kick him. Then he'd get locked up for animal abuse and probably jumped by the hardcore animal lovers' community. It made him want to kick the demonic feline even more.

He couldn't understand it at all. The blond didn't know why the silver haired shifter stayed by his side. Why the demon hadn't slaughtered anyone yet. Why he, himself, hadn't vanquished the Silveret. Keeping the yokai alive -as his pet- went against everything him being a geki stood for. And probably broke some major law that no one knows about, because it's so deep in history that only old school gekis and mikos gave two cents about it. Yeah, that would be _awesome_!

Letting a car pass before walking across the crosswalk, it was only a second after he placed one foot on the sidewalk, did an elderly man brush into him. Cloud's entire arm flared up with goosebumps, while the fine hairs stood stiff straight. The hunched over man whipped his head toward the blond to glower. Tossing the tatty walker aside, the old man took off in a sprint. Stunned for another second, he cursed under his breath, before chasing after the demon in disguise. Shiva! He couldn't even buy friggin milk without running into one of those nasty bastards!

Shoving oblivious bystanders out of his way, he pushed himself to keep up with the agile demon. It was going to be tricky offing this one. Beating the demon while it was still disguised as an old man wouldn't end in his favor. But releasing the ghost-demon into the public eye would be all kinds of counterproductive. Sucking his teeth, he leaped over a crouching child, side stepping a woman, and stiff shouldered an obnoxious teen out of the way. The son of a bitch was getting faster! He couldn't let it get away. There's no telling how many innocent people would die if he did, or how many unfortunate people already suffered a painful end.

Taking a risk -the father of risks- he called forth Force Stealer. If anyone saw the intimidating blade magically appear in his hand, they wouldn't have gotten a long look, as he spoke the command to make it invisible. Putting long hours of parkour training to use, he flew down the sidewalks, leaping, rolling, executing a few flips, and sliding. Noting his advance in speed, the Seishin-yokai hissed furiously. Not long after the inhuman sound did the pursuit turn aggressive.

Cloud spotted the dull nails on the possessed elderly man's hands turn to razor sharp claws. Seconds after, unsuspecting bodies were dropping to the ground, slash marks and blood imprinted into their persons.

"Dammit!" He shouted, stumbling over one of the moaning bodies. Rolling and coming out of the fall back into a run, it was already too late to make up for the speed lost. "Shit!" Bellowing wildly, he cut into the street, ignoring the beeping horns and angry curses.

There was no use...

The disguised yokai cut down a convenient alley, disappearing into the darkness that neither the sun or artificial light could touch.

Sweaty and beyond pissed, he unleashed loaded words that expressed his great displeasure. Trying one final time to get a lock on the ghost-demon's signature, he dropped his head back. Wherever the damned thing was, it was long gone now, far away from this section of the city and probably wouldn't be back this way again. Huffing once, he flipped a few drivers off, before stepping back onto the sidewalk. Azures took in the trail of wounded bodies left in the wake of their chase. Men. Women. Teens and children.

Ruvie was gonna have his ass for lunch!

Cell phone out, he scrolled through his contacts, hitting the one he desired. It rung once, before the voice on the other line came through.

"Yo, yo, Zacky-fresh on the mic!" The cheery raven's greeting cooled some of Cloud's steam.

"For starters, this isn't a mic, and _Zacky-fresh_, seriously?" Giving a short, exhausted chuckle that ended in a weak sigh. "..._One_ got away," it burned both his throat and tongue to get the words out of his mouth. He didn't have to explain what that 'one' was, his tone of voice was enough.

The declaration instantly sobered up his childhood friend. "Where are you?" There was rustling on the other end, followed soon after by an opening and closing.

"Flasher Street," the blond geki answered after peeking at a nearby sign, "7th ave. I'm by a food joint called; Little Biggies." He could hear sirens in the distance. Warning him that he'd need to disappear soon. He told Zack as much, who gave him the ok to leave.

"I'll do some scouting before the police closes the area off, then drop by your place when I'm done. Hopefully, I can get a lock on its footprints." If anyone could pick up the demon's trail, it was Zack. The raven haired geki had a natural ability in tracking.

Putting distance between himself and the _crime scene_, "The damned thing was a High Leveled ghost-demon," Cloud spat the title, "I wouldn't be surprised if it covered its prints, but good luck nonetheless."

"No kidding!" The older teen exclaimed, "What the heck is a High Leveled _anything_ doing around here?"

During the chase, he didn't have any time to be surprised, but now that the adrenalin was fading, Cloud was starting to feel the whispers of shock. Midgar hadn't had a visit from any demon's higher than a Medium Level in months. To have one appear out of nowhere -calmly strolling around- was not only puzzling, but frightening. It left the question, how many _more_ were out there going undetected? Were there just Seishin-yokai, or were others invited to the party? Godds, he hoped not!

"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out," he vowed determinedly.

Exchanging a few more words, they hung up.

Running fingers through his drying locks, he froze. Eyes snapped down at his feet, searching the lower grounds for a few minutes. Crap! Sephiroth. Of course the sassy demon could take care of himself, but he wasn't worried about that. It was the clueless humans that he began sweating over. Any waking panic was doused when he spotted the silver coat of said feline lazing on top of two gumball machines.

Stomping toward the relaxed neko, he nearly growled at the pampered _princess_. There was an empty can of tuna discarded on the ground. Someone had taken the liberty to feed the furry ball of deceit. Cloud didn't know if he should be pissed or grateful that someone selflessly fed the glutton.

Pinching the box-like snout and giving the little face a little shake, Cloud scowled at the leveled look those slit irises gave him. It almost made the whiskered face look annoyed. Nope, an animal having human-like expressions isn't freaky _at all_. "C'mon," he grumbled, not waiting to see if the feline got up to follow as he turned in the direction of a little store up ahead.

There was still milk that needed to be brought.

* * *

><p>Like promised, Zack had swung by after sniffing for the High Leveled yokai's footprints. There was a trail all the way up to Midgar Elementary, before it vanished. Something Cloud feared would happen. The news did nothing to help his mood either. His pride was wounded. Sure, it was a powerful demon he was unprepared to face, the fact of the matter is he allowed a demon- a dangerous <em>ghost-demon<em> to get away. His was his job as a Geki, to protect and shield people from the horrors of the Second Society.

What happened was all over the News. Unexplained questions needing answers. Over twenty-five civilians were reported having been mysterious slashed. The marks resembling animal claws. Officials would have liked to brush everything under the rug and go with the lame excuse of people randomly being attacked by a loose and ferocious canine. But too many people were asking, _where was the canine_? They weren't stupid and wouldn't be satisfied until there was proof.

Ruvie -like predicted- chewed into him like never before. More so, because a small few had told reporters of a blond male chasing after another. Nothing was in detail. But, when witnesses were asked about the person being chased, all anyone could say was that the man or woman was nothing but a blur. A friggin blur! Cloud wanted to hunt those slippery lipped bastards down and ask them why they didn't think to call him a blur too. Sure, all they saw was blond, but that was still too close to his description. A feature he was most known for. With the way his luck was going, he couldn't be surprised if someone else came out and told officials that the mysterious blond had blue eyes. His ass would be carted off to prison, or rather, the asylum on a silver platter.

That was two days ago. What happened then was still hot topic now. Unfortunately. Ruvie warned him and Zack to lay low for a bit. Though, he felt like the suggestion was more for him than his dark haired friend.

Cloud wasn't really sure, since he was a wreck during the entire time both his comrade and Sensei was present. He all but kicked Sephiroth out of the house and was tempted to tie him to a tree, after telling him that two others like him were coming over. The damned cat hadn't seen the problem. Instead, turning to stone on his mother's bed. The blond didn't even ask what the bastard was doing in his mom's room. It took promising the neko smoked salmon to get him to move.

_DING_

Eyelids pilled away from azure orbs at the sound of the doorbell. Glancing at the digital clock on his nightstand, he choked down a groan. He was still soaking in failure and didn't want to be disturbed. Dragging his feet as his ventured toward the front door, he almost talked himself into pretending like no one was home, so whoever the person bothering him was would go away. Of course, the person might come back later.

Snatching the door open, a sharp greeting on his tongue. He swallowed it as his eyes locked with soft maroons complimented by upturned lips.

"Tifa!" He shouted, wincing at the volume, before coughing into his fist. "What're you doing here?" Wincing again at how irked the words sounded, he pulled his lips into a smile.

Pausing, the brunette looked uncertain for a second, before she returned the smile. Though, not as bright as the one before. "I made you this," she handed him a basket, "I was still feeling horrible about..._that day_, and what I accused you of doing. So, I made cupcakes and cookies."

Dark mood forgotten, he beamed at his girlfriend, lifting one of the two lids on the basket. Chocolate chip cookies and vanilla cupcakes with blue icing and sprinkles on top. Sprinkles, his weakness! To show his gratitude, he leaned forward, pressing his lips against one of her soft cheeks. It was done impulsively. Once he was back in control, he coughed once more into his fist, trying to beat back the blush crawling toward his face.

"Can I take that as you accepting my apology?" Her own face was heated, but the appeased light swirling through her eyes showed that she didn't mind his kiss.

"Of course," he nodded, "but for the record, you were already forgiven." The long haired brunette looked even more pleased, his words seeming to make her float.

A few minutes passed in silence, before Cloud cleared his throat. "Would you like to come in?"

Her confidence sunk a little at the offer, biting her lip she gave him an apologetic grin. "Sorry, but my dad's expecting me home soon," fidgeting with the edge of her shirt, "I kindda lied and told him I was going to a girl friend's house."

The geki almost dropped his basket of treats and shoved her in the direction of her home. He'd rather face off with a group of demons than have to explain to Mr. Lockhart what his daughter was doing at his place instead of where she claimed to be. Noting his expression, she giggled, before darting forward. Her lips was barely pressed to his own for a second before she was pulling away, waving once, before taking off.

Short kiss or not, Cloud still watched her leave. Eyes glazed.

"How typically expected from a _virgin_."

The teen jumped at the baritone words spoken from behind.

"Son of a- how long were you standing there?!" Heart racing at the speed of light, he frowned at the towering demon.

"I hadn't noticed before but the human girl's breast are rather large for her age," Sephiroth place his bent pointer-finger against the tip of his chin. "Almost abnormally so," the head of silver tilted slightly.

Mouth opening and closing, he spluttered a few tight words, "You- What the- Are you naturally this scandalous? That's _my_ girlfriend you're talking about!" Stepping away from the Silveret toward the kitchen, he couldn't hear the yokai's footsteps, but he could feel the commanding presence.

"Have you not noticed then?" The feline-turned-man took a seat at the table.

Emptying the baked goods onto the table, "I'm a virgin, not blind-" bristling as he caught himself, Cloud glowered at the other, "which isn't the point! You aren't allowed to look at Tifa's parts, or perv out about them either." Laying down the law, he snatched up a cookie, before throwing himself onto the only free chair left at the small table.

"No matter, it is your parts that I'm interested in anyway," the neko yokai replied, not missing a beat.

Sneering at the demon, he couldn't stop the heat from invading his face.

"Eat a cupcake and shut up!"

* * *

><p>Cloud found himself on the streets again. Patrolling, again.<p>

His Sensei's warning floating through his mind, he pushed it away. There was nothing he could do, nothing else he could think about. A High Leveled Seishin-yokai was on the loose. How could he _not_ hunt the demonic SOB down?! It was his fault that it was still free, still alive to roam. He'd never forgive himself if someone turned up dead, because he was too weak to take it down. That reason alone was why he needed to be out here hunting the damned thing.

Demons that high up were smarter, much more discreet in their killings. Or rather, their feedings. His stomach turned at the thought.

It's been a week since that fateful day. Too long for the human eating beast to be out roaming free with an endless supply of meat popsicles to choose from. Cloud didn't want to imagine how many people were devoured by the demon. He didn't want to picture their screams and the terror in their eyes. He didn't want to, but he did anyway. It was pointless to fight it. Guilt was too heavy and left the doorway to his crude imagination open.

Midgar Elementary. That's where the demon's footprints disappeared, it's where the monster should still be lingering around. Having fought enough yokai to last half his lifetime, he knew how to play their psychological games. It probably wanted him to think that it moved on, maybe somewhere miles away from the location, when in actuality, the bastard was still here playing hide-and-go-eat.

Rounding a corner the blond geki bumped into a smaller body. Ready to scold whoever the hell didn't know how to use their eyes properly, azures popped as they took in the familiar features. It had been a while since he saw the person, but he remembered, and judging by the little boy's frightened expression, the tiny fucker remembered him too.

"Where the hell do you think you're going!" Snatching onto the back of the brunet's collar, he yanked him backwards, lifting the boy a few inches off the ground.

"Lemme go! Lemme go!" The boy kicked and screamed, fortunately drawing no unwanted attention. Cloud still cuffed the idiot on the back of his head. Temporarily shutting the midget up.

"Do you have any _idea_ how much your little stunt back at the forest screwed my life up?" He growled. Had the little bastard not run into the forest that day, he wouldn't be here now...well, maybe he would, but he wouldn't have the extra crap stuck to his shoe. He wouldn't have to put up with a perverted neko demon, who went through gallons of milk! Really, he had a good mind to drop the kid on his neck.

"Boo-whoo, no one cares! Now lemme go!"

"Why you little..." Impulsively placing the younger boy in a choke hold, before spinning around to make the other dizzy, he abruptly dropped the idiot. "I oughta kick your ass, shrimp," jetting a finger at the woozy kid. When the brunet didn't say anything, Cloud thrust his hands into the air. "To think I protect little punks like you! I should leave and let the damned thing eat you and everyone else in this district." Of course he wouldn't, it was his anger talking, but the brat didn't have to know that. Or the other part...crap! He hoped the kid didn't catch that last part.

He and luck never were the best of friends though.

"Eat us?" Came the horrified query, cobalt blues staring at him, wide and panicked. "...Do you mean the...monster...?"

"No. Yes. I mean- wait a minute," azures narrowed at the younger boy, "what do you mean _monster_?" Surly the kid wouldn't know about the ghost-demon he was hunting. Would he? No! Impossible. High Leveled yokai had the ability to hide themselves from humans, turning completely invisible to the naked eye.

Gulping, the little boy fidgeted, looking unsure. "I'm not suppose-"

"Kid," Cloud interrupted, heart beginning to race for more reasons than one, "bad things are happening to good people, so if you have _anything_ to tell me, I need you to do it now."

"There was a monster...inside a man," the brunet bit his lip, not meeting his eyes. "I saw it, but I didn't see it..."

The blond watched the other in a whole new light. A normal person wasn't suppose to be able to see the Second Society, not when one of them were wearing human skin. Which only meant one thing, "You're a Geki." He whispered, their eyes finally connecting. It all became clear now. That day, when the little idiot was hanging around the edge of the forest. He felt Sephiroth's pull too. Or at least, the little annoying zaps.

"I don't know what that is," the other confessed, appearing more curious than scared, "it's a good thing, right?"

Kneeling in front of the younger boy, "Well, that really depends on the person. Not everyone wants to wake up to see the twisted shit that goes on behind closed doors." Personally, when he first realized as a little kid, that the ugly looking thing across the street wasn't human, he wasn't too pleased. Really, who wants to see a bunch of demons at the age of nine? Focusing on what mattered at the moment, "You said you saw the monster," waiting for the brunet to confirm before continuing, "where?"

Cloud felt the blood drain from his face as the boy slowly pointed a finger toward the school.

"I saw it, but I didn't see it," the boy repeated his words from earlier.

What in the world did that even mean? Shaking his head, the blond rose to a stand. He was a little pissed that all this long time, he's been circling around _outside_ the school, when the ugly mofo was inside the place. Sniffing. Well, now that he knew where it was, it was time to pay the demon a visit.

"Are you going to fight it?" The kid jumped to his feet, staring at him with those round eyes.

"Nah," smirking, "I'm gonna _kill it_."

"But it got away last time, right? Because it was too strong."

"Everyone's a critic," he mumbled dryly, then turned to scowl down at the shorter boy. "Listen, shrimp, run off home now. This is the big boy zone, no kiddies allowed." Leaving the boy to frown, Cloud made his way to the entrance of the school. Getting rid of someone was never that easy. Hearing the lighter footsteps behind him, he whipped around, unamused at the little person following him. "What do you think you're doing?"

Puffing out his small chest, "I'm coming to help," the boy retorted.

"I'm flattered that you're worried-"

"I'm not worried."

Jaw working in irritation, the blond geki wondered if it was wrong to want to knock out a kid. "No offense to the awesome skills that you _don't_ have, but I'm a solo player, so run along now. I've got work to do." Resuming his path toward the entrance of the school, a tick in his eye started when the light footsteps continued to follow him. "Didn't I tell you to go home!" Not bothering to stop, while looking for a way onto the school's campus.

"You can't make me!" Came the stubborn reply.

Ugh! This is why he was never having children.

"No, but I can kick your ass so hard, you'll beat the cow over the moon."

"So what, I'll just come back."

He didn't have time for this! It was obvious the brat would follow him if he found a way in, so he'd have to make it hard for the kid to do so. Staring at the tall gate for a second, he grinned in triumph. Without a word of notice, Cloud quickly scaled the gate, throwing his body over the other side.

"Hey! No fair!" The boy shouted, enraged.

Chuckling as he dusted his hands off. "You know what else isn't fair," peering over his shoulder, feeling happier at the frown he received, "your face."

"Real mature, girly boy!"

Bristling at the insult, he stuck his tongue out, yelling back, "I bet you can't even spell mature, wannabe!"

Huffing, once again, he focused his attention back on the task. Finding his way into the actual school didn't take long. One faulty window and he was inside. With the easy part over, the hard part was finally taking its turn. Finding the yokai and sending it packing back to the abyss. Moving through dark halls lit partially by moonlight, Cloud moved with painfully slow caution. He couldn't get a lock on the ghost-demon's signature, but if the kid was telling the truth, then the yokai should be here.

Going from room-to-room with Force Stealer drawn, he stopped himself from growling as he made his way to the second floor. Stretching his senses out, he pushed them as far as they could go, desperately wanting to find the damned thing. Still, nothing.

"If that little punk sent me here for-"

"It's here."

Spooked, Cloud slammed face first into the door he was planning to open. Hissing at the throbbing pain in his nose, he glared at the figure casually lent against the wall across from him. "Where'd you come from?"

"I've been around," Sephiroth answered, staring down the hall. "If I'm correct, the Seishin-yokai is hiding in room three-o-six."

Azures looked in the same direction as the neko, blue gaze running over the ominous room numbers posted beside the sea green door. Glancing toward the Silveret, the geki screwed up his face. A demon helping him vanquish another demon... Psh, what planet did _that_ happen on, because it sure as hell isn't this one!

"I don't need help from a stinking demon," the blond snapped heatedly, "so keep all your _advice_ to yourself."

Ignoring the cat demon from that point onward, he proceeded in checking each room till he reached the last one at the end of the hall. Room three-o-six. Gripping his blade, his other hand wrapped around the silver doorknob. Heart racing. He slowly twisted the knob, pausing for a brief moment, before pushing the door open bit by bit. When nothing came jumping out, he leisurely stepped into the moon lit room. It was large. The largest on the floor in fact.

Force Stealer at the ready, Cloud put one foot after the other. Making sure to rotate his body in every direction as he moved toward the window. It was odd that all the steel blinds were open in the school, but he wasn't complaining, especially on this night when there was a High Leveled yokai somewhere inside. He spent three minutes in the room and wasn't arms deep in guts, the blond teen began to wonder if the blasted Silveret got his directions wrong.

Taking a short glimpse out the window, his soul, down to his very bones froze. From where he stood, he could see the sidewalk. On that very sidewalk, he and the annoying kid had been arguing. It was an open and clear view.

_Shit! The damn thing had been watching me_, his inner voiced cursed, _waiting...until I entered_.

There was a cold presence behind him.

"Ah, hell," he managed to get out before he was sent flying across the room. Hard desks breaking his fall. With no time to rest, he was up and on his feet, charging at the ghost-demon dressed in human skin. He wasn't prepared for the creature to summon its own blade to clash with his. The fleshy blade turned his stomach. Decayed crap and blackened unknowns were wrapped tightly around the object. Human eyeballs decorated the thing like trophies.

Looks like he'd be having nightmares tonight.

Beating their swords together, Cloud didn't honor the code of fair fighting. He was a dirty fighter through and through. In a fight, the only rule was that there were no rules. Throwing quick jabs with his free hand, he didn't ease up, following his previous attack with a low-sweep kick. They tore up the classroom for another five minutes, before the yokai decided to up things a notch.

With a screeching roar, its human vessel exploded in meaty chunks. Blood painting everything in its radius, including Cloud.

"Not even thirty minutes with me and I've already got you undressing," wiping blood from his face, "that's actually a new record in my books."

The slimy pink body that dripped a clear mucous stood three feet taller than him. Thick worms, that wiggles almost like tentacles, wrapped about the loose body. It swayed as if missing a spinal cord. Its distorted face was absent of everything besides multiple eyes in various shapes. What stood out on the demon was the frightening mouth on its stomach. Razor teeth sat inside crooked and well-used.

Using outrageous speed, the blond barely had time to dodge the nasty blade that was now merged with the yokai's hand. Keeping up with the thing after it went super saiyan was harder than he thought. Unable to grab the ghost-demon because of the disgusting gunk covering its body. He was tossed from left, slammed to the right, and was slapped against the ceiling a few times. It didn't help that earlier, he was pounded into the teacher's desk. Getting well acquainted with the cherry oak wood.

Their brawl had ventured in the hallway. Gracelessly rolling backwards into a messy stand, after being sent soaring through the broken door. He gave his head a quick shake to clear his double vision.

Shiva! It's been a while since he's gotten his ass handed to him. He now remembered why he didn't enjoy it. Wiping blood from his busted lip, he restarted the battle of swords. Steel and whatever the hell the other sword was made of, clashed and forced apart, only to come together again in aggressive swings.

Somewhere between sliced walls and splatters of human and demon blood, Cloud found himself suspended in the air, wormy limbs holding him prisoner. Wrist and ankles held captive. A thick tentacle wrapped around his stomach, while a slender one curled around his throat. Force Stealer stabbed into a wall -after he missed an attack- a few feet behind the yokai.

Out of the corner of his swollen eye, he caught sight of a familiar silver haired demon resting peacefully, perfectly balancing across the stairway's railing.

_You gotta be kidding me_, Cloud thought with a painful wince.

"Y...ou...stard..." The blond gasped trying to get the feline's attention. Struggling to few himself, he forced another chopped sentence passed his lips.

"Is there something you need, little geki?" The Seishin-yokai wasn't alarmed at the sound of Sephiroth's voice. It wasn't even bothered.

Punching at the pink mess, he tried to keep away from its stomach-mouth. "Don't," gathering a deeper breath, "pr...end...s...of...itch...!"

Yawning, "I'm not quite sure what you want," came the Silveret's reply.

Cloud knew when he was being toyed with. He couldn't believed the asshole would choose now, of _all times_, to show how much of a dick he was! The cat demon taunted him for a few more minutes, telling him that he'd help only if the blond properly asked for it. The teen held onto his pride until black spots appeared in his eyes. He'd defintiely get back at the older man, but for now, all that mattered was that he survived and killed the ghost-demon.

"...elp..."

"What was that? I'm afraid I don't speak _pipsqueak_."

Opening his mouth wide to suck in as much air as possible, he whined a loud, "Help!"

"See, was that so hard?" The cat demon appeared next to the pink mutant. "Solvite illum," the assertive command was directed toward the ghost-demon, in what Cloud knew to be was Latin dialect.

The yokai grumbled back something indistinguishable. Its words sounding more like growling noise and mushed gibberish. Sephiroth appeared to understand just fine. He didn't know what was being said, but it obviously displeased the bakeneko. One second the Silveret was talking and the next, he was slicing through the fleshy demon's tentacles, giving it a rough shove that sent it soaring backwards.

Sweet air! Gulping mouthfuls, he fought to get back onto his wobbly legs. Examining his bruised wrist, he almost sighed as he pictured his mom's face. He'd have to come up with a good story to explain this one. Something he was _not_ looking forward to!

Ripping his beloved blade from the wall, he turned back to Sephiroth. Nearly gagging at the gross state the neko's claws were in. Their eyes met. The bastard raised a single eyebrow, waiting for something. Cloud already knew what, but instead of saying the words out loud, he nodded. He was stubborn, but not a ungrateful prick.

Crouching, he clutched his teeth, now wasn't the time to cry over pain. It was time to end this! "I call upon the spirits of Cosmos and forces of Gaia," bright globes fazed into existence, Force Stealer inhaling the mini balls of light, "grant me the power in the names of thy." Feeling the energy of the spiritual Goddesses pool into his beaten body, azures brightened with an intense glow. "If you like the ass you sit on, you'll keep it outta my way," the blond geki warned his feline companion, then raced forward.

The Seishin-yokai was gravely wounded thanks to Sephiroth, but it was already beginning to restore its damaged limbs.

"Omnislash, grade two!" He shouted once he was a few feet away. Body outlining in a faint blue and with a mighty swing, he cleaved the ghost yokai in two, separating its upper body from its lower half. "Cage," exclaiming the next command, he individually boxed the two halves in. "I, of the Strife Clan, damn you back to the abyss!" With a twirl of his blade above his head, the blond brought it crashing down on the two imprisoned pieces.

A beam of light that was intense enough to burn, swallowed the defeated yokai. Fluttering away like tiny butterflies when it was over.

Sweet Gaia, relief!

"For my much needed services, I'd like my payment to be a gourmet dish of Baked Dijon Salmon, a side dish of finely sliced Mozzarella cheese, with a tall glass of milk."

_Spoke too soon_, Cloud huffed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: LONG TIME NO SEE COOKIES!**

**The last fight scene was a major bitch to get out, I have three different versions and settled for this one, since it wasn't drawn out and over the top. I felt like I was taking away from your personal imaginations, so I toned it down.**

**After much begging from my friend (who's a die-heart fan) I decided to make the challenge a little hard. So, I've selected a few who were closest in guessing the type of animals, rather than characters.**

**I'll be PMing you, so watch out! When I do, you'll tell me if you want your character to be, his/her gender, name, age, and a pinch of his/her personality. I'll do the rest, BUT, if you wish to tell me more, go crazy. At the end of the day, I'll have your little OC running around my story at some point.**

* * *

><p><strong>[[NEW]] I'm posting comic strips on my DA (check profile for link). I wanted to do something fun, so I decided to do Q&amp;As, Reply-to-Reviews, silly stories, etc... So hop on over and check it out!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHOW<strong>


	4. Danger Wears Lipstick (Pt1)

**Episode 4: Danger Wears Lipstick (Pt.1)**

* * *

><p><em>"Get your hands off me, you bastard!" He hissed in a low voice.<em>

_A deep chuckle was all he got in return, as well as the opposite of what he demanded. Locked in his room with a perverted demon and nothing but his boxers on, the situation couldn't get worse. Oh no, wait, it absolutely did. Because he was trapped in the lap of said demon who refused to let him go._

_"You will be gone from my presence for half the week, so I must give you something that'll keep me in your thoughts," slim fingers fit for the keys on a piano brushed just above the rim of his boxers._

_Increasing his struggles, he couldn't help but hiss, "As if."_

_"Spare me your lies, little geki," the velvet words spoken softly into his ear made his insides tighten. "When your virgin beauty touches upon your skin, you will think of me and what my own touch can make your body truly feel."_

_"I swear once I'm free, I'm gonna ram my sword so far up your ass-"_

_"Mine first," Sephiroth interrupted._

_Dancing fingers creasing its tease and drove into his boxers._

Azures parted and tightened as the water surrounding them stung a bit. Body submerged in the open water, he stared up at the wavy sun.

_Body arching. Muscles locking. Breath catching._

_He no longer had control over hips that moved in a slow wave, thrusting into the hand that worked him over tauntingly slow. Gaia! His mother could be right outside his door. She could be preparing to knock. Hell, she was a Strife and knocking wasn't something they did! He had to stop this...this... Whatever the hell this was. But oh, wanting it to stop and not being able to, was two different things and one was easier thought than done._

_With his free hand the neko gripped the blond's neck, pulling back until his head now rested on a shoulder. "Do you feel what my simple touch can do," the tugging hand paused at the tip of his erection, slowly increasing pressure to the head. Cloud's body seemed to rise further up as his climax built. Panting as he fought back the moans and whines that begged to leave his throat. "A dry touch though it is, you feel it, don't you?" A thumb rubbed over the sensitive slit._

_"Fu...ah...ck you!"_

_"Yes, I know my skills make you eager, but one step at a time, little geki."_

Eyebrows narrowed as he felt himself stir below the waist. Was it possible to grow a boner while in water? Godds, he hoped not. That'd be tough to explain.

_"Admit that you'll think about this moment while away and I'll take you to the highest of highs." The darkly breathed words were more than enticing._

_Cloud will never admit to whimpering as the jerking hand crawled to a halt. He was missing the ups and downs of it instantly. Though the squeezing and releasing pressure -that seemed to match the throbbing of his heart- kept him close to the edge and very much interested._

_"...I won't..." The blond pathetically replied after he was sure he wouldn't moan them._

_"Oh?" Hearing the mock pout, the blond geki didn't have to look at the silveret's face. "So the pitiful orgasm you received after hunching against your inexperienced beau is what you wish to remember? How tragic."_

_Feeling pissed as he thought of _that_ time and place, "Go to- uh, yeah, motherfuc- hmm... Son of a- yes, yes, ugh!" He groaned in aroused frustration and just plain annoyance. The blasted cat demon was taking him just an inch away from the cliff, only to back off, letting the would be blast of rapture ease and grumble a few feet further from the edge. It felt as if he was a puppet tied to strings, dancing and tumbling to his master's amusement._

_"Seeing how you're responding so well to my touch, I'll skip the question of whether or not you're enjoying yourself," the tip of a cold nose brushed over his neck. "Will you remember this moment? The intimacy of what we're sharing? My touch that I bestow upon you?" The hand pulled at his member, tight and full of purpose. "As you lay awake at night, will you think of my caressing hand," lids fluttering close as he was seduced back into a cloud of bliss, "going up the shaft of your cock to stroke at its head," Sephiroth paused to moan just behind the shell of his ear, "my thumb pressed against the opening there? Tell me, little geki, say yes."_

_Too far gone he answered without a thought._

_"Yes!" Cloud cried, pushing into that wonderful hand. It was so good. Gaia, it was _damn_ good. He'd masturbated enough to make a grown man's eyes cross, but never has he felt ready to jump out of his own skin and soar to the skies. He wanted to sing. He wanted to dance. Shit, he wanted to knit a hat!_

_Hearing hushed laughter that sounded way too pleased, the blond felt his head being turned. Eyes parting slightly, the intense gaze looking back made his stomach clutch and -if possible- made him pant even more._

Feeling his lungs begin to burn, he stayed for a few more seconds, before rushing to the top.

_Feline orbs promising endless pleasure blinked as pink lips slid up at a chosen corner._

Breaking through the surface, the blond gasped, pulling air into his starved organs.

_"I know."_

Face balling up into what he knew was one of his famous frowns, he muttered under his breath. "Bastard." The disguised demon had nerve. Nerve! Thinking he could just touch his dick and not have to face any consequences. After cleaning himself up he had been seconds from calling forth Force Stealer when his mom had came charging into the room. She had took one look at him, a hard look around the room, then shot a playfully knowing look back at him. It had nearly killed him when she warned him about what too much masturbating would do.

_"Too much masturbation equals too little ejaculation, sweetie." She sung out in her usual cheery way, not minding the words she just uttered._

Why was there never a hole to swallow a person up when they needed it to? After that, he had been too embarrassed to even scream at Sephiroth. The smug bastard. He'd grown sleepy and wanted nothing more than to drive back into bed. But then he remembered that he needed to be packed and ready to go once Zack got there. Cloud recalled how relaxed he felt, awkward as hell, but mellow. Usually he felt wired, not quite satisfied, but not the boiling hot he felt before release. The calm sensation had been a whole new chapter for him.

Huffing sharply, he shook the thoughts to the back of his mind. It'd just tickle that perverted bastard pink if he knew that he was thinking about the mind-blowing hand-job. The blond blushed as he ran that last part through his mind again. Ok! No more thinking.

"Heya Cloud," glancing in the direction he was called from, he saw Zack waving like a jack rabbit, "c'mon, Reno scored some chili dogs."

Stomach grumbling. He didn't have to be told twice.

Swimming back to shore. Excitement arose in his chest. It was Spring Break and he was with his best buds at none other than Costa Del Sol. How epic was that! To butter the bread even more, Tifa had managed to talk her dad into reserving a three day-two night stay at the popular Sunny Palms Hotel&Spa Golf Resort. He didn't even want to know how much money was being spent in fear of fainting. Not just anyone could reserve a spot at Sunny Palms at the last minute. With demands of girls and boys sleeping separately, Mr. Lockhart gave them the green-light, as well as tickets to the cruise ship taking them there.

Cloud understood then and there why Tifa was such a daddy's girl.

Jogging over towards the group, he immediately bumped Yuffie out of the way, snatching up one of the delicious dogs. A few bites later and he was going for his second.

"Slow down, silly," Tifa gently slapped at his shoulder, giggling behind her other hand.

Smiling around the food in his mouth, he couldn't help that his gaze ran over her fit form. Her feminine body softly tightened with muscles. Not surprising. Being on the Martial Arts team; AVALANCHE, she led the team to victory three years in a row and was looking to do so again this year. A gorgeous girlfriend who can hold her own in a fight, what guy on Gaia wouldn't swoon? The black and white bikini didn't hurt either. Her breast looking about ready to burst out of the tiny top.

He jerked his eyes away, nearly choking on the remaining food going down.

"Let's have girl time after this," the wannabe ninja exclaimed, "I wanna get to know Little Miss Sunflower better."

Zack slung an arm over the new member of their group shoulders. "Only if you promise not to bite," the bouncy raven said, half serious.

Cloud had been introduced to his buddy's girlfriend a few days before their vacation. Aerith Gainsborough. She was the complete opposite of Tifa, yet held a deep intelligence that made people respect her. The brunette was perfect for Zack. It was calm meeting crazy. Looking at the picture they made together now made him smile. His best friend had been through enough, having a past just as dark as his- if not more. The blond was happy for him. It was a plus that Tifa took a shine to her. As did everyone else.

"Put a sock in it! I'm the friendliest person that's walked Gaia!" Yuffie reassured Aerith, looking about ready to steal her away.

Reno snorted, "The lies we tell ourselves."

"Hey!"

The gang fell into good nature laughter. Relaxing soon after in the warm sand. There were families, residents and tourists, soaking up the fun and spreading their cheer on and off shore. Once he made enough money, he was definitely sending his mom and Sensei here for their own vacation.

Glancing to the left, his azures met a lighter, familiar shade of blue.

Zack smiled at him, eyes lit brighter than he's ever seen them.

The blond geki understood the message laid bare in his best friend's eyes, because he was positive the same was being projected from his own.

Peace. Love. Contentment.

Half a week away from everything but those things.

Cloud would savior them as if they were his last.

* * *

><p>He wanted to hurt someone. Slow and painful. Just tear the son of a bitch's forehead off! His precious half week away from all the scum and evil was snatched from him. Creeping up, then exploding in his face. Cackling. Smirking. Shaking its head at him, disappointed that he even allowed himself to believe he escaped.<p>

Standing among the circling mob of crying and screaming people, he stood feeling half numb and equally pissed off. For selfish reasons and because of what was laid torn to ribbons in the middle of Sol's streets. A woman weeping over the mess of what use to be her husband. Through her sobs he made out bits and pieces of the bellowed words.

It killed her husband.

It took her baby.

_It_.

Mother. Fucking. _It_.

A yokai was here in Sol and from the missing limbs and organs that was no longer a part of the corpse, it was a ferocious eater. Unfortunately, things went from bad to worse. The yokai was a thinker. Leaving Zack multiple trails to follow and each one leading to a dead end. If there was one thing Cloud hated more than a yokai, it was one that could think.

This wasn't how either gekis wanted to begin their second day of -now- crushed freedom.

To make matters even more difficult, CDSPD was putting a cap on the situation. Keeping back all reporters and feeding News Stations fabricated stories, down playing what actually happened and flat out lying. It made him sick to see people of the law brushing the devastating situation under the rug, while at the same time saving their own asses. Bad for business; one of the assholes mumbled. It led Cloud to wonder what other demon related crimes were hidden. They might not have known that a supernatural creature was their wanted criminal, that still didn't give them the right.

Turning away as officers battled the woman away from what remained of her husband. His hand balled into a tight fist.. How could he have been so foolish? Yokais weren't just in Midgar. They were everywhere! If he had kept a closer eye on things... If he had thought more about the people, the families, the children... If he had just been doing his damn job, he could have prevented the death of a man and kidnapping of a child.

"I'll find her," he vowed, glancing back toward the still struggling woman, "I promise."

Even if it was only in pieces.

Meeting up with Zack an hour later, they traded notes and came up with a few tactics. It wasn't much, but at least it was something. Didn't make either of them feel better though. Their investigation took them to one dead end after another. They weren't completely empty handed. While the yokai was smart enough to send them on a wild goose chase, its overachieving was starting to backfire. The blond had took to drawing up a map, jotting down every place the trails ran cold.

There was the tavern; Lucky Willy, that wasn't too far from the resort. It was frequented by many, but there were only a few regulars. Zack had charmed the bartender into giving them names, nicknames and descriptions.

Then there was the Quicky Mark; Joe's, which was located three blocks from a beauty supply store; Golden Elegance. Both places were marked on the map.

Lastly, and probably the most worrisome, the final cold trail led to the Spa at the resort.

Cloud couldn't come up with a good excuse to keep Tifa and the girls away. When he suggested they try out the golf course instead, he'd been laughed at and told that they were going to get the full Sunny Palms experience. Tifa had snapped at him when had tried again to make them reconsider. Not wanting to ruin the red eyed teen's vacation, he apologized and spoke a bunch of nonsense to calm the tense air.

Before he and Zack had split up to cover more ground digging for clues, they had agreed not to tell Sensei Ruvie. Knowing she would have ordered them all back home and sent others over from her contacts to handle the situation. The blond didn't know about his raven haired friend, but he wasn't going to let someone else take the case. It happened while he was here, on his time...it was personal.

Sol went from an anger charged morning to an aggravating evening.

Hands stuffed in his cargo's, Cloud was headed back to the resort. Already ignoring five calls from Yuffie, Reno and twice as many from Tifa. He knew he'd be getting an earful when he got back. The fact made him walk just a bit slower. Sighing, he let his eyes close for a second. That was all it took for him to find himself flat on his back.

Force Stealer was gripped tight without a second thought. Next step was to fight his way back onto his feet. As if reading his mind, whatever knocked him over settled heavily on top of him. That something was furry. Odd. And...was that drool?

Easing out of his battle mode, he peered down his nose. Body tensing as piercing grays stared back. Neither he or the thing with the grey eyes moved. Just continuing to wait on the others next move.

The thing won.

"So..." Breaking eye contact, he choose that time to actually take in the face that cased those stabbing grays.

Pointy ears that curved ever so slightly at the tips sat on top of a fluffy face. That face jetted out in a short snout. A pitch black button nose stamped at the center. Just above the snout were those intense grey orbs set in an almond shaped case of fur. The coat two separate colors. Inky black at the top and snow white at the bottom.

"A dog...?"

Cloud could have snorted. In fact, that's exactly what he did, followed shortly after by laughter. It was a friggin' dog! A _heavy_ dog. But a dog nonetheless. Reaching a hand up he scratched behind the big guy's ear.

"You like that huh, buddy?" Watching those gorgeous features roll in elation, he brought his other hand up to rub at the canine's neck. _Jeez, let's add long to the list too_, he thought as he looked down the length of the dog's body. "What on Gaia are they feeding you, big guy?" He whispered mostly to himself. The dog was nearly as long as him. Sure, he wasn't that tall of a guy for his age, the sight was still baffling.

The blond geki couldn't quite name the breed of dog the big guy was, but he did know its kind was somewhere from the East. He remembered seeing a similar looking one over in Mideel City while on a field trip. The one he saw had been a puppy at the time, its features matched the adult settled -quite comfortably- on his body.

Patting its head, "You think you can let me up now, buddy? You're kindda starting to crush me." Without further prompting the dog was back on its feet. "Good boy," he smiled down at the obedient canine, "that's why you're man's best friend."

_Maybe he can eat a certain _cat_ for me_, Cloud thought wickedly, before pouting.

The thought of Sephiroth made him think about his current yokai problem. Right. He was on his way back to the resort.

"Alright, go on, boy." He tried shooing the dog. Mr. Obedient seemed to have left the building though. Stubbornly the dog stuck to his side. "I don't have any Scooby snacks or whatever power bars your owner feeds you, but I bet they'll be waiting for you at home. So go, bye bye."

Two blocks later and the mutt still bounced happily beside him.

He couldn't just walk into the resort with a larger than normal dog skipping behind him. Heck, were pets even allowed?

"Look, I'm awesome, I understand-"

Barking cut him off.

The double colored canine bounded off, barking at him when he remained where he was.

"I might not speak Dogganese, but I know when someone wants me to follow."

And that he did.

All the way to Costa's shores, far away from where people usually went. He was beginning to feel unsure. It was so his luck to follow a handsome and oddly large dog straight into an ambush. Preparing himself for the unexpected. He trailed after the big guy behind worn beach boulders. Lips parted, ready to summon his blade, he paused in all suspicion.

Discolored sand. A dark color splattered in an abstract pattern. In the center of it all was a piece of fabric half buried. Shooting a look at the waiting canine, he turned his attention back to the haunting site. This could be poorly disposed evidence, or worse, another crime scene.

"Good boy," he praised absentmindedly, snapping pictures from his phone.

If this was related to their yokai problem, then they'd finally have something solid to track the demon. Feeling hope bubble up within his chest, he gestured for his big-little helper to follow him. Damn the resort, he was taking the big guy out for some treats.

Rounding the corner he slammed into another body.

"What the-"

"Force Ste-"

Cloud blinked.

"What are you doing here?" A tired, yet cautious voice snapped.

Azures narrowing, "Free country lady, didn't you get the memo?" He whipped back his retort.

Said woman sniffed, glaring something fierce. It was no match against his mom's _Strife Stare Down_ though. Scoffing, he gave the woman a once over. She was an inch or two taller than him. Lanky. Not in an attractive way, but not too ugly on the eyes. She was average at best, though the silk sakura print kimono and hime haircut made up for other assets she visibly lacked.

"Are you the one Mr. Ito told me about?" Before he could answer the abrupt question, another was flying out her painted lips. "Of course you are. Why weren't you at the meeting spot discussed over the phone? Do you have any idea what might've happened if someone saw you?" Clenching her jaw, she roughly shook her head. "Nevermind. Come, let's get this over with. You know the going rate, one hundred gil for oral-"

"Sweet Gaia!" Cloud shoot his hands up to stop her, unable to hear anymore. Yep, his luck was starting to act up. "I'm not your target, victim, whatever the hell you call your guys."

Her glare was back. This time around it came in at a close second to his mom's. The blond wouldn't back down. The Lifestream would fall out the sky before he let some hooker intimidate him!

"_What_ are you doing _here_ then?" She asked again.

Well, he couldn't really tell her the truth, whore or not. Quick on his feet he thought up his answer. "Walking my dog, what's it to you?" To back up his story, he wiggled his fingers. The big-little helper responded instantly to the call, rubbing its head against his hand.

"At this time of night? Around this area?"

"Listen lady, I'm not asking you how many back shots you take a day. So why don't you mind your business."

Whatever she had been planning to say died on her tongue. Daggers crumbling to a dull spark, if he didn't know any better he'd say she was hurt. Ah Gaia! Noting the way her eyes watered before she turned away, he really did hurt her feelings. Nope. No. He wouldn't do it. He wouldn't feel bad. Not for someone like her.

"Whore jokes," the woman muttered, chuckling humorlessly, "I'm _surprised_."

Ah damn.

He knew if his mom was around to witness this, she'd be preparing a thick, leather belt. But most of all, she'd be disappointed in him.

Great. Just great...

"Eh... Hey I didn't mean to make you feel bad or anything," he reassured her, "I'm just frustrated and tired." Which was true on so many levels.

Eyes so dark that they almost looked black stared at him. The sorrow embedded within the orbs told of unspoken dark stories. Scars and wounds not yet healed and probably never would. The longer she looked at him the more uncomfortable he became.

As if sensing that, she let her eyes fall to the dog.

"He's beautiful," she commented softly, "if not a bit big for his breed. What's his name?"

Shit! This is why he didn't voluntarily speak to women who were strangers. They were too damn nosy. A name. A name! C'mon Cloud, a name.

"Spot." Dammit!

"Spot?" She sounded just as unconvinced as he felt.

"Yep," something cheesy, something cheesy, "because he's an irreplaceable spot on my heart." Too girly. Retreat!

"That's sweet."

"Uh-huh. Yep. Sure." Waving her compliment away, "It's been a long day, so we're gonna turn in," forcing his lips to smile, "me and dear ole' Spot." Gaia, leave, leave, leave!

Whatever the woman said afterwards went unheard as he all but power walked away. Damn her feelings!

"That went well, don't you think Spot?"

When zero barks filled the air, he looked down toward his left then to his right. Stopping. He turned in a full circle. The canine was nowhere in sight.

"Spot isn't that bad of a name," letting the pout have full reign over his face, "prissy mutt."

* * *

><p>"You have glitter on your face."<p>

Head jerking to his left, he stared up at a displeased looking Tifa. Deep into his map Cloud hadn't heard the brunette enter the cozy living room. Heck, she walked right up on him and he still hadn't noticed her. "Really?" Even now, as he looked at her, his mind was somewhere else. Namingly the demon case.

Humming, she rubbed her thumb over a spot on his cheek. "Got back kind of late this morning, _early_ _this morning_," maroons watched him, searching for something.

The blond geki wasn't liking that look too much. In fact, it had his hackles raising. What was it with women today and their accusations? Was it _that_ time of month? Thinking about it, he mentally shook his head. He would have had a more cranky and crabby girlfriend on his hands.

"Yep," he agreed, turning back to his map, "a nice walk through Sol. It's amazing at night." While he wasn't too happy about the unspoken claim, he wasn't too bent out of shape over it. Knowing her issues with people leaving her -he'll have to think her mom- Cloud couldn't get too rowdy. Not saying that he shouldn't be put out, because he was.

"Meet anyone?" She had to know how transparent she was being.

Though he told himself he understood where she was coming from, well not really, her words were swiftly doing more than just raffling his feathers. Shooting her a side glance, his lips pinched. Her stance was defensive, as if bracing herself for something harmful. Surprisingly, that was what set him off.

"A whore. Not all that nice looking, but still doable in the dark," he wanted to suck the words back in as soon as they were spat out. "Tifa-"

"No!" She shouted. "No..." The word was repeated much softer, sad.

Neither said anything. Cloud stayed quiet in fear of saying something else that'll send the conversation into a downward spiral.

"I'm sorry," the brunette cried, bringing her hands up to cover her face. He was on his feet before his mind could think the command. Pulling her into his arms, he swayed them from side-to-side. It said a lot about him when he couldn't come up with any comforting words to soothe his girlfriend. "I wanted this trip to be about us, about our relationship," she sniffed into his shoulder, "I had it all planned out. All romantic-like like in a fairy tale."

"I don't think it's going so bad," he whispered. It honestly wasn't. Subtract the yokai problem and tragic events, and their spring break was mellow. An element desperately needed in his life right about now. They were even sharing a room. Cloud made a mental note to remind himself to threaten Yuffie and Reno to keep that tidbit quiet. He'd seen Mr. Lockhart's shotgun collection and gun range awards.

Leaning back to look at him, "Which part? The one where we woke up to a murder or now with me accusing you of cheating?" Her tone of voice warned him that she was a word away from self-bashing.

"Hey, c'mon now," putting on a teasing smile, "you accused me of sleeping with my cat. Honestly, you thinking I slept with a hooker is a step up."

_Cloud watched in a trance as Sephiroth brought cum coated fingers to his lips. Licking at one of the slim digits, feline eyes never leaving his, "Delicious."_

Tifa giggled, obviously embarrassed, "Oh Gaia," leaned back against him.

Thankfully she missed his grimace. Guilt pooling in his stomach, he blocked the flashes of memories. Forcing a chuckle he pulled away. "Are you okay?" He wanted nothing more than to dive back into his and Zack's investigation, but wanted to make sure he and Tifa were back on solid ground first.

"Yeah, thank you," she added quiet, "and I'm sorry."

With a sincere smile he nodded, "Water under the bridge." Settling back into his chair, it was easy for him to fall back into his role of _Protector of the Human Realm_. Azures sharpening as he added notes here and extra details there.

"I'm off back to bed then."

It took him a few minutes to realize Tifa was speaking to him.

"Good night," he quickly shot back, glancing over his shoulder.

With an endearing smile she retorted, "Good _morning_."

"That too," he found himself smiling when she snorted, disappearing into the bedroom.

As soon as she was gone the smile vanished.

_Back to work_, Cloud thought as a light frown pulled his lips down.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BACK! I hadn't meant to take such a long break away from my babies, but hey, shit happens. I've been experiencing my first taste of being an adult and lemme tell ya, if I could go back in time to when I was just a clueless and horribly sarcastic child I'd do it in a heartbeat. Being an adult is so overrated :( :( :( **

**Anywooie, excuse any mistakes you see. I reread it twice, but I'm sure when I read it over again I'll find typos.**

**Hopefully I kicked my epic comeback off with a BANG, if I didn't... Give me a break, I'm kindda rusty :D :D :D**

**I'm currently working on Part Two of 'Danger Wears Lipstick' and should have it up not soon-but not too late. I've also been working on everyone's OC. I'm talking about those few Cookies who I asked, you know who you are. I just wanted you all to know that they're coming along good. I don't know when exactly they'll start making an appearance in the story, but just know that they will. Oh and also, I give those few permission to be as hard on me as you can. You gotta let me have it, don't flame me, but make it burn!**

**I mean that in the least kinky way possible :D :D :D**

**CATCH YA LATER! **


	5. Danger Wears Lipstick (Pt2)

**Episode 5: Danger Wears Lipstick (Pt.2)**

* * *

><p>It was their last day in Costa Del Sol. <em>Their<em>, meaning, Tifa, Yuffie, Reno and Aerith. He and Zack would be staying behind to handle their pesky yokai problem, not that the others knew that. They had woken up to yet another tragic morning, but this time it was far more gruesome. Three families had been targeted by the demon and all three had been slaughtered, with the expectation of the children who had been taken without a trace. Neither he, Zack or any other civilian had been allowed anywhere near the crime scenes. But from the officers reactions alone, he knew that the sites weren't pretty.

Whatever cheer the gang found at being in Sol was completely erased.

"It doesn't make any sense," Zack muttered out loud.

Looking up to see his childhood friend run fingers through his already wild raven locks. "What?" Pausing in his own research, he waited for the sullen teen to speak.

"The yokai isn't behaving like any yokai I've dealt with," the raven started, "let's not even get into how sloppy it is. But what mostly stands out is its appetite, which is way more than what even a High-Level eats. Oh and there's the fact that it doesn't seem like it knows how to cover its footprints, explaining why it's been leaving multiple trails behind."

Picking up the ribbon that he found early this morning at the beach. Cloud stared at it. He'd shown the blood stained hair accessory to his fellow geki once he woke up. Immediately the dark haired teen had gotten to work, gauging the signature on the ribbon and instantly matching it to their yokai. It had made Cloud happy and sick at the same time. When asked how he came across the fabric, he had answered honestly. A seventy pound dog had led him straight to it.

"So you think we're dealing with something else all together," the thought that they might be chasing after some new type of monstrosity frightened him. As if knowing his exact thoughts, Zack's sky blues met his azures and nodded. "Friggin' _perfect_," he spat, running a hand down his face.

"I'm not one hundred percent sure, I mean, we could be dealing with a newbie," the older geki tried sounding reassuring, but the doubt in his tone was too heavy.

"Monster baby fresh out the sack," Cloud snorted, "I think not." He might not have been in the geki business long, the blond knew enough to know that even new-borns were cleaner.

They sat in silence for a few seconds. Looking over the maps and evidence they managed to gather scattered around the table. Zack had put his charm to use again, this time aiming those disarming smiles at the elder residents of Costa Del Sol. Fishing for secrets, rumors, anything that'll help. What was discovered was chilling.

Spring Break around these parts of Sol weren't seen as a week of fun, partying and letting loose. But as a time to keep loved ones locked away, weapons at the ready and constant prays to Gaia. There were names thrown around such as '_Spring Snatcher_', '_Spring-monger_' and many more. Scary stories were told to children to make sure they were too scared to sneak out at night. Every now and then, some business would use it as attractions to draw outsiders. Heck, there were a few plays made, telling hair raising stories that'd leave whoever saw it spooked.

For the past five springs murders had taken place, racking up to over sixty deaths. Each spring the death toll increasing and becoming more violent.

Cloud wanted to pull his hair out. Why hadn't anyone said anything? Why hadn't help been asked? Why had the CDSPD been sweeping the accumulating murders under the rug? Why hadn't the HRD heard _anything_ about these crimes?

So many questions. So little answers.

"I think we should call this one in, Spike."

Even though his mind screamed in refusal of the idea, both his gut and heart agreed with his childhood friend. When it was two against one on a scale, Cloud always went with the heavier side.

"Yeah," he mumbled. He might have agreed, but he didn't have to like it. "Sensei would probably shit a sword then stab us with it if we didn't."

Zack chuckled, "And people say I'm the crazy one." Pulling away from the table, the dark haired geki pulled his cell phone from out his packet.

He sighed, knowing without having to be a part of the conversation that Sensei Ruvie would order them to pack and take the next ship out of Sol. From what he was hearing, that's exactly what the older woman wanted them to do. Eyeing his childhood friend that now looked like a pouting puppy, he guessed that she was explaining how she'd be sending over more _experienced_ defenders to handle the situation.

"But Sensei-" the raven was cut off by whatever the voice was saying.

The blond geki could almost hear the firm tone in their Sensei's voice. He knew Zack would never go against orders when said in that tone of voice. He'd always joke about how the raven was probably in the army in another life. Fortunately, Cloud didn't have that same problem. Something else he had inherited from the Strife bloodline. Stubborn insubordination.

"The verdict?" He fired as soon as the older teen ended the call.

"Other than the obvious, she told us," Zack paused, "well, more like _you_," he corrected, "not to engage the target."

Scoffing. Cloud didn't know if he should be touched that she knew him so well, or put out that he was being singled out. He decided to go with both.

"So with this thing," lifting up the stained ribbon, "would you be able to get an _exact_ location on our man-eater?" Was his next query, ignoring the rolling sky blues.

"Not the exact location, but close enough," the raven haired teen confirmed, going into a trance once the ribbon was in his hand. "Definitely close," he muttered, coming out of the dazed state.

"Let's go then!"

"Cloud..." Came Zack's reluctant drawl.

"What?"

"We were told not to engage."

"No," the young geki huffed, "_I_ was told not to engage. I'm pretty she didn't order you to do anything besides pack up and be on the next boat to Midgar." He wanted to be bitter about it, but figured that he gave their Sensei enough reasons to be strict with him. "But if _you_ happened to ran into the yokai and was forced to fight, _I'd_ be obligated to jump in and help." The plan was solid gold!

A tired, yet fond expression took over the older geki's face. Sighing, "You've always got a master plan."

"Only the best, baby," giving his friend for years a large grin and thumbs up, they shared a good laugh.

"What would I ever do without you," Zack questioned, walking towards him to throw an arm over his shoulders.

Turning amused azures upward to lock with laughing sky blues.

"Mix your whites with your colored clothes and burn down your house boiling eggs," Cloud deadpanned.

The raven thought it over. Humming before chirping, "True. But I'm almost positive I can out cook you."

"The day you cook better than me is the day I'll prance around in a dress!"

"Stop trying to give me nightmares, Spike," the raven geki mock cried.

Chuckling, he playfully sneered, "Oh I'll give you a nightmare. With a side order of boot-to-ass!" He chased after his older friend seconds after the raven ran into the bedroom.

Within five minutes their game of chase had turned into a wrestling match. Rolling around the floor, pinning each other down, trying to come out the winner. Cloud had ended up losing. Underneath the older teen, Zack had him in a head lock, knuckles rubbing into his skull.

"Say Uncle," the raven demanded.

"Motherfucker!" He shouted instead, tossing and turning, trying to throw the other off of him.

"No, I said _Uncle_."

So caught up in their rough housing, they hadn't heard the door open and four pairs of feet walk in.

"Well ain't you just two peas in a pod, yo," Reno declared with a lazy smirk.

"And a partridge in a _pair_ tree!" Yuffie followed up in a sing-song voice.

"Ha, ha," Cloud replied dryly, "when the two of you slackers finally get a day job, don't quit it." Grabbing the hand Zack offered him as he got up, the blond dusted himself off.

"I think you're both cute," Aerith assured them kindly, "like a puppy dog and wolf cub meeting for playtime."

Zack all but floated back to his newly acquired girlfriend. "Aw, thanks, babe."

"As long as that wolf cub is badass and piss flamethrowers, I'll accept that as a compliment." Cute? Him? Psh, he was hot enough to melt chocolate. _Someone_ needed their eyes checked!

Tifa snorted back a giggle, rolling her eyes at him. "C'mon, we're going to the spa center one last time before Check out," taking Cloud's arm, the brunette dragged him along.

Shooting a look at Zack, he glanced toward the maps and stuff on the table. When he was sure the raven got the message, he allowed himself to focus on where they were going.

The girls talked the entire way there. Killing him softly with talks of exfoliating, mud baths, deep message treatments and body-wraps. He didn't understand majority of the things they gussied over. But he was certain that he wouldn't be taking any mud baths. Twisting and turning, down an elevator and a lengthy walk later, they found themselves at their destination.

The spa center had it's own building. Bodies stretched out on chairs, towels covering sections of their body. Skin glistening with floral smelling oils. Further toward the back -from what he managed to see- more bodies laid on their backs, faces painted with creamy clays and butters. Surprisingly there were just as many men as there were women. It definitely made him feel less insecure.

"Hello," a familiar voice greeted, "what can I do for you ladies and gents today?"

Ceasing his examination, he glimpsed over at the hostess.

There _she_ was.

Taking in her uniform clad body, Cloud couldn't stop his eyebrows from raising. Her thin body looked as if she was swimming in the blue polo and beige dress pants. The hime cut was now tied up in a high ponytail, bringing focus to sunken cheeks and eye bags. _Gross_, Cloud couldn't help but think. She looked one less carb away from joining the skeleton crew, with chalky white skin to boot. If anything the woman looked sick. Deadly sick. Yet she stood tall, smile bright and head high.

The woman noticed him just as Tifa began talking.

"Yes, are there any saunas available?" The brunette asked, not catching how the woman's dark eyes never left him.

Really, what the hell was she staring at? It was the same as last night- early this morning. Cloud felt just as freaked out as he did then. Skin plumping with goose pimples, he wanted to shout at her to stop it.

Maroon painted lips parted, "There is only an unisex room open at the moment. Would you like to take that or wait for one of the separate rooms to open up?"

"Hm, I guess that'll do," his girlfriend replied, not completely satisfied.

"I'm sorry," Aerith spoke up, voice as gentle and sweet as cotton candy, "do you know him?" Her dainty finger pointed at Cloud, eyes unblinking as she watched with a sudden fierceness.

The woman seemed to snap out of it after that.

"My apologies, miss. I didn't mean to offend." Words laced with honesty, her eyes...told a different story.

Reno choose to step in. "Well do ya?"

The blond felt a little light at how protective his friends were. Though, he was pretty sure he could handle the pale stick that had some kind of stare-kink.

"I..." Her voice trailed off. A bead of sweat forming at her hairline.

It was enough to make Cloud feel bad. "Cool it guys," giving them a meaningful look, "I ran into her own the beach. She needed someone to talk to, so..." His tongue burned at the lie, as did the blush that tried fighting its way to his cheeks.

That was enough to get them to back off.

Except for Tifa.

Ah, dammit! He forgot that he'd told her. And judging by the small frown creasing her forehead, he knew that she remembered.

"So this is the," the crimson eyed girl paused, "_woman_, you told me you ran into." Stepping into his personal space, she linked their arms together. "My _boyfriend_ can be such a bleeding heart some times," shooting him an overly bright smile, she pinched at his cheek.

He had to say, green looked kindda sexy on her. Once they got back to Midgar he'd buy her something to wear in its darkest shade.

The air grew tense.

The nameless woman and brunette had a stare off. Dislike for the other clear as day.

"How's Spot?" The sickly looking woman asked him suddenly.

Who the...? "Spot?" It hit him a second later. "Oh, Spot! Yeah, yeah... He's...super," why was this his life!

"Really," she commented rhetorically.

"Who the hell's Spot?" Reno chose to open his mouth at that moment, destroying his already sinking ship.

"How about that face scrub, cleaning...thing!" The blond geki exclaimed, wanting to get off the subject.

The woman was onto him. Proving what she probably assumed when they first met on the beach. There was a dog, but it wasn't his and definitely wasn't named Spot. Her eyes said it all. Shinning with victory over a game he didn't know they were playing.

"Hey! What's the hold up?" Zack said, appearing behind them.

If the air wasn't tense before, then it was frozen solid now.

Something in the woman's demeanor changed once Zack appeared. She stood stiffer. Muscles locking as if preparing to spring or retreat. It was disturbing to watch for some reason.

"Go straight down and turn left, it's the last door at the end of the hall," without another word, the thin, dark haired woman returned back to her post.

No one spoke of her sudden mood change, but Zack did look a little offend.

"Well then," the raven huffed, allowing Aerith to lead him in the direction given.

Cloud followed behind the gang, peering over his shoulder to get one last look at the whore-slash-hostess. She stared back at him with the blankest of gazes. Looking as if her very soul had been sucked out of her. It might have been the lighting, or maybe the distance being place between them, but the strange woman looked to be even more thinner. Which wasn't possible. His heart still raced. Turning back around, he quicken his steps a bit. A noticeable bit, he was sure. That woman just gave him the creeps! He wasn't trying to be rude or anything, the blond just felt as if he should be defending himself with tanks and nukes whenever she was near.

Shaking the feeling off, he focused on whatever the hell the girls were dragging him and the guys into.

* * *

><p>"Sweet baby daddy!" Yuffie bellowed, a goofy smile attached to her lips.<p>

It was his luck! What else could it have been?

All intimate areas covered with the resort's custom-ordered towels, he and the gang ventured off to their reserved room. Only to find out that their room...wasn't so reserved. He'd been the first to enter the steamed room and the first to see the fair skinned man stretched out naked on one of the bunches.

Cloud's mouth had instantly went dry as he took in creamy, damp flesh. Drip drops of water sliding down that lean body wrapped in tight muscles. Azures had traveled from those board shoulders to the narrowing hips, scolding himself for lingering over the man's impressive butt and down the strong legs.

He was sure he looked like some kind of pervert, just standing there gawking at peacefully resting man.

"May I help you all?" A satiny voice echoed from the man. Tone polite with words that carried confident bass.

All of them had fell into awe over the stranger. Even Reno! The blond geki never seen the redhead overcome with such silence. Had his tongue not been heavy in his own mouth, he would have definitely been teasing the SOB who always had a wise crack at the tip of his tongue.

After more minutes of silence, semi-short raven locks swayed as the man lifted his head away from his folded arms to regard them. Cloud inhaled sharply. Peeking through the pitch black strands were piercing gray eyes. He'd know that distinctive gaze from anywhere, even if he spent no more than an hour around it.

Which was why the first thing out his mouth was, "Spot?"

Those gray orbs beamed with laughter, "Woof."

"Oh, fuck!" Cloud groaned, head dropping back as he brought hands up to grab at his hair. "It's _another_ one of you," he bit the words out under his breath.

"You're Spot!" Reno shouted, finger pointed at the still lounging man.

Feeling the pressure of all eyes on him now. He fumbled with words, trying to put the best response together and failing miserable.

"Forgive me for not introducing myself properly," with a grace he'd only seen Sephiroth capable of -though with less sexual arrogance- the man stood and covered himself without giving anyone a peek show. "My name is Cid Raines," he announced, "not _Spot_." The grimace overtaking the man's face was enough to make Cloud snort.

_'Even when walking on two legs, he was still a prissy mutt'_, the young geki shook his head.

"You're a skyscraper is what you are," Yuffie once again spewing trash that made things and people awkward.

Instead of taking offense, Cid chuckled, genuinely grinning at the wannabe ninja. "That I am, Miss..." He paused, waiting expectingly.

"Yuffie Kisaragi!" The petite brunette wasted no time, dorky smile on full blast.

"Miss Kisaragi, it is a pleasure," the towering raven turned to the rest of them, waiting for the next introduction.

The redhead not looking to be outdone went next, "Reno Knowles, nice to meet ya, yo!" Boldly, the idiot advanced toward the yokai in disguise. Cloud wanted to snatch the jackass back by his rat tail, but forced himself to remain still.

"Mr. Knowless-"

"Cut the mister stuff, that's my deadbeat old man," with a signature smirk and cockiness on one hundred, the red haired teen lifted a fist, "Reno is just fine, yo."

Confusion ate up Cid's face as those pale grays watched the redhead's balled hand. "Very well, Reno..." Head tilting, the dog-turned-man's eyes began to pinch at the corners.

"Pound it, yo."

"Pardon me?"

Piercing orbs turned to azures for instructions.

Cloud shrugged, "It's how gutter rats greet," he mimicked the fist-bump greeting with his own hands.

Zack snickered, while Reno flipped him off with an added choice of words.

Observing the towering demon nod in unsure understanding, he fisted his much larger hand, giving the redhead more of a teacup-tap rather than an actual bump. Cid beamed as if having his master praise him after a tough job.

It had to be the cutest thing the blond's ever seen.

Yep..._ That_ was coming to the grave with him.

Flushing. He jerked into action, "That's Zack Fair, Tifa Lockhart, Aerith Gainborough and I'm Cloud Strife!" Really, he must have lost his Gaia damned mind! It wasn't enough that he was _housing_ a demon at home, because here he was cooing and chattering up another one! _Another one_! It was his luck. His tainted, stupid, twisted, life-ruining luck!

"Cloud," Tifa hissed, having the nerve to look embarrassed.

That irked his already annoyed nerves. Bullshit seemed to be tap dancing over them this week. Stretching them thin and wearing them out. He didn't know how much longer he could deal with this mess. The once dream vacation was turning into a shit storm of false hopes. Wait, correction, it already had. The sky was raining shit! Shit, after shit, after shitty shit shit!

"Shit!" He found himself roaring, before he could catch himself.

"Dude," Reno gaped.

Zack placed a hand over his shoulder, "Spike? You feeling alright?"

No! He wanted to answer. Nothing was right after their first day on the beach. It was a few hours of peace and he was thrown back into hell. At home he dealt with endless waves of pain-in-the-ass demons, a perverted bastard who thought molesting was groovy, a clueless mother, a strict Sensei, pointless homework and a girlfriend who gave him Russian Roulette orgasms. All he asked for was three stinking days of down time...

_'Jeez! What a s'well time to have a melt down'_, his inner mind hissed.

Blinking back tears, he ignored the concerned stares. "I-I've gotta shit," the statement was vulgar enough to shock frowns onto Tifa and Yuffie's face.

"Don't do it here!" Reno choked on both his words and chuckles.

Zack, knowing the blond longer, wasn't so fooled.

Using their own personal eye communication, he wordlessly told the older geki not to push. When all chips were down and the raven was the only one around, Cloud knew he could count on his childhood friend. He counted on the other _not to push_.

_Ok_, sky blues said.

He was flying out of the steamed room before anything else could be said.

What was wrong with him? Rubbing at his pounding heart, he let go a slow sigh. Remembering the breathing exercises he use to do as a child whenever he'd go into one of his angry fits, the blond counted back from ten, making sure to inhale and exhale with each count.

Far enough from his friends, he made sure no one was around before he took a seat on the cool tiled floor. Back against the stark white walls, his head fell between his legs.

"I apologize."

"Motherfu-" He jumped. Glowering up at the even more towering raven -now that he was sitting- standing across from him. The inu's face was so sincere... How the hell could anyone stay made at such a gentle giant? "Is that some kind of demon thing?" He hated when that damn cat bastard popped up in places he wasn't before and he certainly didn't like it when the dog did it either. When Cid only looked at him with confusion, he shook his head. "What are you sorry about?"

"My sudden appearance seemed to have caused you much distress," the other's head tilting again. "I have come to apologize to you."

"You're an _Eigo-yokai_, right?"

Nodding, "An Eigo-yokai, yes."

Cloud stared. "Man," he shook his head, "you've got to be the most polite demon I've _ever_ met." A zap of yokai signature made him yelp. It was like a bucket of ice water being poured down his back. The blond was up on his feet, pushing the inu yokai into the wall he stood in front of. "Are you crazy? I'm not the only geki here, you jack rabbit!"

"I am a dog-"

"I _know _what you are, but that's not the friggin' point!" Glaring up at the man, he expanded his hearing, trying to pick up on any rushing footsteps. He prayed Zack hadn't felt that. When the puppy didn't come around the corner blade blazing, Cloud released the breath he hadn't known he'd been holding.

Head feeling pounds heavier all of a sudden, he let it drop forward. Only to propel himself backwards when his forehead met a solid midriff. Sweet Gaia! Wide eyes lapped up the half naked man. The towel saving the dark haired dog demon from being totally in his _birthday suit_.

_'The man must do crunches in his sleep!'_

"No," Cid chortled, appearing flattered, "but I do exercise regularly."

Crap. Had he said that out loud? Peeping up at the disguised demon, azures darted away from those delighted grays.

"Cool," he replied lamely, willing himself not to blush.

The raven laughed full out this time. "My, you are different from any geki or miko I've ever met! How grateful I am to have met someone of your caliber."

Whatever piece of calm he collected was spilled all over again. Blush slapping his cheeks cherry red.

"Yeah," coughing into his hand, "right back at you, big guy." The nickname falling from his lips with ease.

It seemed to have pleased Cid. Hell, he was positive that if the demon had been in his dog form, his tail would have been going twenty miles per hour.

Remembering -once again- that he was standing across from a naked body wrapped in a skimpy towel, he coughed harder. The towel could have been a napkin with how poorly it actually wrapped around the man's waist.

"So," averting his eyes, "back to the sauna?"

"After you."

Rolling his eyes at the other's politeness, he started back toward the room. This time, he fought back a grin as the man almost seemed to bounce a few steps behind him.

_'Guess he really was a dog through-and-through'_, Cloud mumbled within the walls of his mind...

"I am," Cid responded.

Or so he thought.

"Ugh, did it again," he hissed to himself. "When did that habit start?"

"I don't know."

"Great, you've got super hearing too!" What was next? Was he gonna start walking on walls? Go spider-doggy on him.

"I am a _dog_," said inu deadpanned.

_'Prissy mutt'_, the young geki tensed, waiting for the towering man to answer back. Relaxing when the raven didn't.

Ha!

Peering over his shoulder with a smug look, he noted Cid' raised eyebrow. Face crumbling, "Did I say that out loud too?" He was certain his lips hadn't moved that time. The blond squirmed a little, wondering if he should apologize. Maybe. He probably should.

"No," it was the dog demon's turn to be smug.

Face twisting up at being played. "Why you sneaky..." He'd been had!

"Indeed a one of a kind," Cid was all but vibrating his glee.

"Seems like I'll being adding hot dogs to my demon roast..." _Right next to my plate of cat kabob!_

* * *

><p>Saying goodbye to his friends wasn't hard. It had been almost too easy ignoring the questions and slightly unsettled girlfriends. Giving Tifa's scowling face a quick kiss, Cloud pushed her toward the ramp, tapped Yuffie on the forehead, hugged Aerith and flipped Reno off. A ton had fallen from off his shoulders as he watched the ship disappear in the distance. There were now four less lives he'd have to worry about.<p>

He knew that once the ship reached Midgar and they didn't get off to meet their Sensei, all hell would break loose. The blond hated to drag Zack into the mix, really wishing that he too had gotten on the ship towards safety. But a bigger part of him was glad that he'd have his best friend here to back him up. There were only four more days left. Spring break would be over and their monster would disappear with it, waiting for next year to whip back out the grill and spatula.

Once evening hit, he and Zack got to work. Narrowing down the more frequent routes used by their yokai, chipping those away to the route traveled religiously. It didn't take the raven geki long. Cloud was thankful for Cid's help. He still had no clue why the dog demon helped, but he was glad all the same.

The ribbon worked like a compass, leading them straight to the source.

The spa center.

A chill ran down the blond's back. Looking over at Zack, he saw that his friend's lips were pinched, faint lines creasing his forehead. The worry was clue as day.

"Have we really been sleeping four floors away from this thing?" The older teen mumbled in his trance, yet prepared to cut down whatever jumped out at them.

It was a scary thought. To be so close, so vulnerable, exposed and in the open. What would have happened if the violent demon gave up its game of pick-and-chew and decided to eat _everyone_? Starting from the first floor before making its way to the top. Hundreds would have been dead. Murdered in the worse way. Those who'd die instantly would be the lucky ones. No one deserved to be eaten alive. He wouldn't wish it on his biggest enemy.

Force Stealer in its phantom mode, Cloud guarded their rear while still watching their front.

The building was eerie. Too quiet, yet held a type of static. Empty, yet stuffy. There was an aura here that hadn't been for the pass two and a half days. He felt as if they stepped into a cheesy horror movie, where the main character foolishly walked toward the creepy noise instead of hauling ass away from it.

Body tensing, "This is gonna suck," Cloud just _knew_ it!

"When has facing off with hungry demons ever not suck?" Zack retorted, shoulders going stiffer with each step.

"True."

From the day he'd started taking on yokais it had never been easy. The older he got the worse yokais he seemed to encounter. He remembered his Sensei saying something about their spirit energy growing and how it scared off the small fry, but enticed the heavy hitters.

Moving through the too white hall, Cloud couldn't help but notice how they differed from this afternoon. While the walls then were brilliant white, close to how hospital walls were usually kept. These walls looked as if someone with fierce OCD scrubbed them with bleach, then power washed whatever grime the harsh cleaning chemical missed.

The walls felt weird.

As if they were alive.

As if...they were watching...

Shaking his head, "I gotta stop letting Yuffie give me Wutai hot sauce." He tried joking with himself to ease how freaked he was, but it fell short. The only thing keeping shit from filling his pants was the fact that Zack was here with him.

"Horror movie much?" The raven seemed to have the same idea as him, trying to joke away their unease.

"My thoughts exactly," the blond geki answered back, shuddering slightly at the feel of a ghost finger tracing his spine. Though he knew nothing was there, Cloud still stole a glance behind him. Just to make sure.

They walked for what felt like hours through the halls of the spa center. If Cloud didn't know better, he'd say they'd ended up in some kind of twilight zone where the halls stretched on and on, looping, taking them in an unending circle.

Just as he was about to voice those thoughts did he and Zack come to a sudden halt. In front of a wall. Both stared at the wall for no more than a second, before the raven snickered.

"Oldest trick in the book," the older geki uttered unimpressed. Walking till he was a breath away from the wall, he felt around the wide white obstacle.

Cloud caught onto what the other was doing. He had to shake his head. A wall that mimicked a dead end, while in actuality was there to do a job of discouraging curious wanderers from traveling any further. Unfortunately for the yokai, neither of them were _curious wanderers_.

"Ah ha!" His childhood partner-in-crime cheered as he finally found the switch that'd move the wall.

The wall slide smoothly to an open. Similar to how an automatic door would.

He couldn't stop himself from gagging as a rancid smell hit him full force. "Gaia," he exclaimed, covering his nose. There was no words to use to describe the awful stink.

"I never thought I'd smell something worse than week old corpse," the dark haired geki muttered behind his own hand.

Cloud's stomach turned as the comment brought back memories of when they both had to take down a demon that had a taste for rotten human meat. The ghost smells of that night long ago mixed with the current smells nearly had him spewing afternoons lunch.

"At least we hit the SOB's jackpot," coming to stand beside the other, "ladies first." Eyes never leaving the semi-lit hall. It was a major contrast to the hall they still stood in. Life and Death. Good and Evil. It was how he saw the two different hallways. He didn't want to think about how literal that was.

A small smile pulled at Zack's lips. "Never knew there was a chivalrous side to you." Sky blues never left the darker halls either.

"I'm a box of chocolates, what can I say."

They were doing that _thing_ again. They usually did it whenever they teamed up on a mission. No matter the weight of dread, both kept a light banter. It kept the situation from truly getting to them. In this line of work, there were things that not even special ops soldiers saw. Sights that should never be seen. It was enough to give one nightmares, or drive the poor bastard crazy.

Cloud knew what it was like to have what was seen on a mission revisit in dreams.

They traded good-nature jabs and jokes, before finally falling silent as they ventured further through the brutal smelling hall. These walls were a dirty beige with aged spots and pilling paint. Floors in dear need of holy water, he tried not to stare too long at the clumps of inky liquid splattered around.

The air felt heavy, thick with negativity and packed with pressure. It felt as if he was walking through the beginnings of a blizzard. A force pushed against them.

Sweat started forming at his hairline as it grew warmer and warmer.

_'With the way my luck's been treating me, I wouldn't be surprised if this hall was the red carpet to hell_.'

It was a second later did he hear it.

"You heard that too?" Zack whispered.

...

_Thump. Thump. Thump._

Jerking to stand with his right shoulder to Zack's back, he faced the left side of the wall. Force Stealer in front of him, Cloud's heart raced.

"You mean _that_," the younger geki breathed out, voice managing to hold some of his usual sarcasm.

_Thump. Thump. Thump. Thump._

Zack flung himself to face the right side of the wall.

Shoulder-to-shoulder now, they both prepared themselves for the long awaited fight.

"It'll be a tight fit if that thing decides to come blasting through the walls," the raven announced, eyes darted around the halls.

When had the hallway become thinner?

_Thump! Thump!_

The sounds...were odd.

It didn't quite hold the same sound that a hand would when hit against a wall. In fact, it sounded more like how a foot...

"Holy shit," he pushed against Zack, moving him forward.

"What?"

"It's not in the walls," he shouted, pulling the older teen into a run, "it's in the friggin' ceiling!"

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

Said ceiling began to cave in in circular patterns. Cement and shattered pieces of dim light bulbs crashing onto the filthy floor behind them. Darkness chased after them as they dashed toward the single door at the end of the nightmare. A seething screech cut through the noise of the wreckage and their pounding feet.

To stop was to get caught in the darkness. To get caught in the darkness was to die.

Which was why instead of pausing to politely turn the door's knob, they throw themselves straight into it. Busting through the flimsy wood, they stumbled in sync, spinning around to face the yokai.

The once semi lit hall was eclipsed in pitch black and within the rim of the broken doorway was a shadowy figure. It stood impossibly still. The only thing moving was its panting chest. Cloud would say the most frightening thing about the- whatever the hell _it_ was, was the human-like eyes that stared at him.

Only at _him_.

With it's body hidden in the dark, the eyes gave the illusion of floating. Floating eyes that were too big, too intelligent and yet, too beastly. They were a sickening yellow with white film laid over the dominate color like a torn spider web.

It didn't blink. It didn't move.

Just stared.

...And then Cloud knew. He _knew_.

"You," he felt as if someone punched him in the gut. "You." He repeated, disbelief coming quick.

She had a stare-kink that freaked him out. On the beach. At the spa center. Her odd behavior. Her sickly appearance. The trails that went from the beach, the beauty store, the restaurants and spa. The knowing moments in her stance and eyes. The obvious possessiveness shown when Tifa twined their arms, then the outright hostility toward Zack.

Just as he knew that the thing standing in the shadows was the weird woman, she knew that he was a geki.

"You knew," how could he have been so stupid! The chills he'd get whenever she was around. The way his skin would break out in goose bumps. While he walked around oblivious to the fact that he came face-to-face with their _Spring Snatcher_, she already knew the most intimate detail of his life.

Cloud felt sick.

"You know who that thing is?" Zack queried, knuckles bone white as he fisted the hilt of his buster sword, Katana.

Before he could answer, the lights above shut off and the side of his neck flared up in pain as a needle none too gently shoved its way in. Snatching himself away from whatever was behind him. The blond swing widely.

"Spike!"

"Someone in...in he...re..." He tried to warn, but stumbled to a knee. Mouth opening and closing, he fell forward as he wordlessly cried out to his brother-in-arms.

The blond geki fade into nothingness, leaving behind the sounds of panting, roaring and the quick _wooshes_ of a sword swinging.

_...Zack..._

* * *

><p>Cloud blasted awake in a fit of coughs and gasps.<p>

The next second he was crying out as a pounding pain shot straight across his head. Liquid -he knew was his blood without having to look- trailed down his face. Still disoriented, he gave his eyes a few seconds to adjust to his surroundings. Opening them to look around, he immediately wished he'd stayed unconscious.

Tied to a chair, he was in a room with walls that appeared to be covered in a thick, fleshy membrane that pulsed. It covered the floor too. Forcing down the bile that rose up his throat. Azure optics continued to scout what he was beginning to think wasn't just any ole' room.

Human bones and preserved flesh were structured in ways to horrifyingly resemble furniture.

He snapped his eyes closed, not wanting to look anymore. The images were burnt in his memory though. Human skulls used as bowls and mock candles. Fingers shaved and sharpened to make utensils. Flesh stitched together and laid on the pulsing floor like a carpet.

No. He wasn't in a room. He was in the thing's home!

"Cloud."

Lids popping open, azures stared into soulless black. He almost flinched back, not expecting her face to be inches from his. But he fought it down, narrowing his eyes and stiffening his lip.

"Bitch," he greeted back, "sorry, I don't know which you liked best. Whore, Hostess, or Demon filth?" Sure he was going against geki one-o-one, _never piss off a yokai_, but he'd be damned if he let her see him sweat.

While her lips thinned, she didn't explode like he predicted.

"My name is not important," she finally straightened into a stick-like stand. "Your immaturity will win you no comfort though."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is it Madam Cum Rag?"

The slap was quick and unforgiving.

Blood poured his mouth as he bite his tongue.

"You should show me respect, seeing as I am the only thing standing between you and death."

Spitting on her polished, plain flats. "Go fuck yourself over a cliff, whore!"

"...Very well then..."

The extremely thin woman stepped around him, heading towards something behind him. Things were being picked up and put down. He hated how anxious he got the longer she stayed where he couldn't see her. His six senses wailing for him to spin around, warning him of the danger just a few feet away.

Turning his head to try and catch a glimpse of her from out the corner of his eye, he spotted something that sent his heart spiraling.

A purplish-black figure stood slightly hunched, yet still remaining tall, in the corner. Its arms drooping a little pass its knees. Fingers fused together. Looking similar to a fork, but uneven and crooked. The head and facial features was beastly. It looked like something between a dog, horse and goat. Rows of serrated teeth too large in its mouth, leaving it to be propped open.

_'Fuck me sideways'_, just when he thought he figured everything out.

Its yellowish-white eyes stared at him.

So _that's_ what his six senses were screaming about. It didn't help his already racing heart.

"Why are you helping that _thing_?" Cloud spat once the dark haired woman came back in view.

A fierceness pooled into her inky eyes. Lips curling back, her dainty hand tightened around a bone-knife. He saw the attack coming and was prepared for when it made contact. Fighting to keep his muscles from tensing, he groaned as the knife jerked upward while coming out.

"Don't you _dare_," she hissed, bringing the bloody knife to his throat, "talk about my sister like that! You hear me? Don't. You. Dare."

Azures widened.

"What?" He choked passed his shock. Doing his best to ignore the burn in his left shoulder.

Glaring down at him, "You heard right." Rage draining out from the thin woman. "The next time you call her Thing, I'll cut your tongue out." Cloud knew a promise when he heard one.

He backed off. Taunting and pulling his foes string was fun and all, but not so much when he was tied down and restricted to such a closed in area.

Time for a new approach.

"What happened to her?" It burned his tongue to call that monster anything else than that, but he needed to stall whatever it was they were planning. Thoughts of Zack invaded his mind. Yes. He had to keep the woman talking, calm.

Her entire demeanor changed. Eyes filling with tears. Body slumping. Most importantly, the bone-knife loosed in her grip.

"One of your yokais is what happened," she sounded out of breath. "Such a sweet, innocent child. She didn't deserve what happened to her." Suddenly turning angry again, her grip tightened back around the knife. "It was your kind's fault! It's your job to protect people like us from things like them. But you didn't! None of you did!"

The blond didn't see the first slash that sliced his cheek, but he saw the next one that came for his chest. The added wounds weren't as deep as the one on his shoulder, but they still wept crimson tears.

Her black eyes watched his blood drip from the home-made knife.

"Ghoul," she whispered in her daze. "That's what that miko bitch said my sister was. An occurrence that only happened when bitten by a demon on a new moon." The dark haired woman chuckled abruptly. "My baby sister was a _ghoul_... I've never heard of such a thing in my life. I hadn't known demons even existed!"

The information was new to Cloud. Was such a thing true? Was it possible?

Or could this be a trick?

"What happened to the miko?" He knew for sure that the miko wouldn't have just left this thing to roam and terrorize Sol.

She gave him a look that told him she was unimpressed with his slow wit. "I killed her," she said matter-of-factly. "In details, I slit her throat and pulled her lying tongue from out of the opening. My sister isn't a ghoul, she's simply my sister, that's all." There was an unstable edge to the woman's voice. "I did it all on the beach at the far corner, no one saw her die, no one heard her scream. My baby sister had the honors of tearing her to pieces."

Unadulterated angry lit his stomach ablaze as he listened to the crude story. The murder. Then he felt sick all over again.

The blood stained ribbon...?

"Since that day I've hated your kind," the thin woman beckoned the monstrous creature over. "I swore I'd do everything and anything to help her," she said more to herself as she stroked the ghoul's hanging jaw, "nothing and no one would ever harm her."

"Is that how you're able to sleep at night?" Cloud snapped, unable to take anymore of the insanity. "You tell yourself that you're protecting your sister from those who want to hurt her?" He sneered, glaring at the woman who was turning out to be more dangerous than the actual monster. "You help kill families and kidnap children! For what? To feed that _thing_ purring beside you? It's not a pet you crazy bitch, it's a full blown monster. Your sister isn't in there anymore."

"I told you not to call her that!" Howling wildly, the woman charged.

This time, the blond geki was more than ready.

Moving along with the force instead of against it, he rocked back into her stab-shove, falling to the fleshy skin covering floor. He felt the aged bone-chair give. Kneeing the crazy woman in her stomach, he rolled to the side. Azure flying from side-to-side. Searching for a door, he spotted Force Stealer discarded on the table that had been behind him.

Wasting no time he shouted, "Force Stealer!"

Throwing the last bits of rope off him, he reached out his hand. Only to roll to the side as a large hand came sweeping down. Fingernails made more like blades, the ghoul rushed him.

Force Stealer vanished then reappearing in his hand.

Body tired, bruised and bleeding. Cloud smirked.

Side stepping the creature, he swing out, clipping its side.

Whatever joy the teen felt dripped away as azures watched the wound heal back in a matter of seconds.

"That's not good," he said aloud to himself.

"It's glorious," the whore-slash-hostess corrected proudly. "You will die down here, Cloud, and when you do, your blood will set my baby sister free." An arm wrapped around her stomach, her black eyes stared at him with intense hunger. That hunger he now knew was for his blood.

"You just lost your last marble, lady," dropping into his fighting stance, he kept an eye on both. "And just to let you know, I don't take too kindly to being drugged, kidnapped, then prepped for involuntary blood transfusions."

A bang from above startled them all.

"I don't take too kindly to innocence dying and being hit from behind," Zack landed like an angel from the sky, "it's a pretty dishonorable move."

Azures assessed the raven geki's condition. He was glad to see that they were in a somewhat similar state. Zero fatal wounds and zero needs of amputations.

"You definitely took your time getting here, hedgehog."

"Piss break, Spike, I take them every now and then."

"Ready for this ass whippin'?" Smirk back on his face, he added as a second thought, "Be careful, Ugly over there has accelerated healing."

"Figures," Zack shifted, favoring his right side, "usually they drop after a heavy hit from Katana."

"If you two are finished blabbering," the nutcase huffed, "I have work in a few hours. I'd like you two dead and blood bottled before then."

Zack's sky blues stared at her, then cut toward him. Puzzled.

The blond teen shrugged, "The chick's a nut."

With that said, the battle was back on.

The crazy woman left most of the fighting to the ghoul, sneaking in a hit here and there. Though none of them connected, since he and Zack were aware of her enough to block them when they came. Majority of their focus was on the newly discovered monster. Deciding to tag team the monstrous creature since they knew going one-on-one with the thing wouldn't end in their favor, they did their best to wear it down.

The ghoul had the strength of two Medium-Levels, the intelligence of a High-Level and the wild abandonment of a Low-Level. It didn't help that every hit they managed to connect healed moments later.

They fought like natural disasters trying to earn a spot as the most dangerous on the news. The fleshy walls and floors oozing strange liquids. Bone furniture destroyed and beyond repairable.

A well aimed hit by the ghoul had Cloud sailing through the air. Crashing into the last piece of furniture standing, he groaned. His body throbbed and his insides ached. He was slowing down. So was Zack. Unfortunately the ghoul seemed to just be getting started as it dealt out heavier and harder attacks.

'_So much for kicking ass,'_ the blond geki thought, slowly pushing himself to a stand.

"Why are you delaying the inevitable?" The crazed woman grinned from the other side of the room. "You can not win. You will not win. There will only be death in the end, so spare me the time not yet wasted and give up."

Teeth grinding, he sneered at the woman. It wasn't everyday that he was on the other end of being poked, probed and teased. That was _his_ thing and to have it turned on him only left him bitter and even more pissed.

"Tough talk for someone who isn't doing much," the raven geki replied, blocking a hit from the ghoul that Cloud was sure still hurt.

"Unlike the both of you, I am no fool. I know my strengths just as well as I know my weaknesses."

He opened his mouth to respond, but stopped just as he had a light-bulb moment. "You say you know your weakness, huh?" Her narrowed eyes made him smile. Glancing toward Zack who looked over at the same time, Cloud's lips widened a few inches more. "I wonder if Ugly knows too?" Hidden within those words was a message. One that his childhood found decoded, judging by the brilliant grin he got in response.

Not waiting for the woman to question him, he charged at the ghoul. Zack driving the purplish-black monster into the right angle needed to execute their plan. Once he was a few feet away he yelled out, "Omnislash, grade two!" Body outlining in a supernatural blue, his knuckles cracked around Force Stealer. "Now!" Bellowing the word, Zack leaped into the air.

"Omnislash, grade three!" Came from above.

Cloud sliced cut through the ghoul. Almost immediately he heard its torn skin reattaching. His plan wasn't finished though. Glowering at the wide eyed woman staring back at him, he sped up his charge. The man-eating flith appeared in front of her suddenly, thinking the move would startle him.

'_You just played right into my hand,_' the blond said in mental triumph.

Channeling all the energy left in his body into his arms, Cloud swung his blade with everything he had. Force Stealer cutting through thick purplish-black skin, the jagged blade came back in an upper diagonal swing.

The hideous monster wailed to Gaia. Its funny colored blood splattering against the blond geki's clothing.

Jetting his hand out, he hollered, "Cage!" A translucent glass-like box captured the lower half of the ghoul, not giving the sliced section time to reattach itself to its upper part. Getting ready to trap the other half of the ghoul's upper body, he was tackled back to the floor.

"No!" The warped woman cried, pounding into his chest.

Fighting to keep his connection to the spirit box keeping the ghoul's lower body trapped, he shielded his face as best as he could.

"You're hurting her! You're hurting her!" The woman continued to cry. "I'll kill you myself, I- No!" She gave a fierce scream as Zack's buster sword came down on the spazzing ghoul.

Before she could move toward the dark haired teen, Cloud snatched onto her ankle and with a swift jerk, snapped the bone.

Both sisters -ghoul and monster- bellowed at the top of their lungs.

As Zack finished caging the ghoul, Cloud began the prayer.

"I call upon the spirits of Cosmos and forces of Gaia," glowing balls of energy began to stick to Force Stealer until the blade emitted a burning light, "grant me the power in the names of thy." Touching Force Stealer against Katana, he watched as Zack's blade mimicked the same sharp light.

"I, of the Strife Clan," crouching into his stance, he didn't let the sight of the spirit boxes cracking as the ghoul fought to escape bother him.

Zack fell into his own crouch, Katana prepared to strike, "I, of the Fair Clan."

Together they shouted.

"Damn you back to the abyss!"

As one, they swung their blades, spirit energy blurring together slammed into the boxes. A powerful beam of light swallowed the ghoul whole, before fluttering away in butterfly-like sparks.

All was silent.

Then broken by choked sobs.

"I couldn't protect her, mama..." The thin woman knelt, eyes turned up to the ceiling. "...I failed..." Hands gripped around an object, she turned soulless eyes on Cloud. "I-I only wan...wanted her to be hap-py," eyes rolling closed, he realized too late what the woman's plan was.

Bringing her hands up, she stabbed the object -that he now saw was the bone-knife- into her throat, tearing it across her skin.

He and Zack were running before either of them realized it.

The blond haired teen made it first. Pulling the delicately thin woman into his chest, he palmed her throat, desperately trying to stop the bleeding. "Gaia dammit! You nutcase! You fucking crazy- you stupid...you stupid..." He felt his throat tightening as he watched the woman's life slip away. Slip around his fingers and dip onto the floor.

Azures stared down into soulless eyes.

Soulless eyes that faded into smiling eyes.

Smiling eyes that dimmed into grateful eyes.

...Grateful eyes...that froze in peace...

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Is it just me or does it feel like times moving fast? I swear it felt like it was just yesterday that I was uploading Pt.1 of this ep! *shrugs***

**THE FINAL PART TO 'DANGER WEARS LIPSTICK'! I loved how the beginning turned out, especially when introducing Cid Raines. He's one of my weaknesses when it comes to the Final Franchise. I'm not all that thrilled about the action scene, it's what gave me the most trouble. Blame THAT part for the long wait. All in all I think it turned out pretty good.**

**I don't know when the next chappie will be posted. In a perfect world, I'd say sometime this week. Since it's not... I'll make no promises. June is my testing month, so I'll be swamped with back-to-back-to-back tests. I cringe at the thought of June. Hopefully, I can get another chapter or two uploaded in that month. Again, no promises.**

**Anywooie, love it, like it, dislike it? Feel free to tell me in a nice little, long, whatever review :D :D :D**

**CHECK YA LATER**


	6. Enter The Cold

**Episode 6: Enter The Cold**

* * *

><p>She weighed on his conscious like an anchor tied to a boat. Her dying eyes. Her dripping blood. Her paling skin. She was the enemy, yet he felt as if he failed to save a victim. But wasn't that exactly what she was? A victim of circumstance. Someone who had to adapt to a crappy hand dealt. She had said it perfectly herself, people like him were suppose to protect innocents like her and her sister from the Second Society. The assigned miko failed to do just that and by association, so had he.<p>

Confined to a hospital bed, Cloud sighed.

It had been a week since they faced off with the sisters. One week since Sensei looked ready to tan his and Zack's asses strawberry red and weep an ocean of tears all in one go. One week since his mom sobbed at his bed side.

And...

Azures glanced toward the makeshift bed on the floor to the right of the room. There, for the seventh day in a row, the plump feline laid curled in a neat ball. There was no ignoring the slight warmth pooling in his chest at the sight. Not that he could comprehend why. He remembered listlessly staring at nothing in a doped daze, tongue heavy in his mouth. A body had slipped into the stiff bed and stretched out alongside his own. It had been long, broad and muscular.

Being so out of it, the blond hadn't even thought to scream.

The familiar presence had brought comfort to his tensed form. His skin had still prickled, but hadn't burned ice cold like it usually did. As a result, his body had cancelled whatever fight it was gearing up to give. It wasn't until he had fallen asleep -twice- did it finally hit him that the one he cuddled with was Sephiroth. He'd been ready to tear the demonic bastard a new asshole, but had immediately spotted the Eigo-Yokai in his animal disguise soothing his crying mother the best way a cat could.

The sight had done something to his heart, as did the sound of his mom's tearful words as she reassured herself and the purring Burmilla that he would be fine. She hadn't known that he was up and listening, but the neko did. Glistening chartreuses had flickered in his direction, before rubbing faces with his mom.

It had left the blond geki confused. It was all he could think about. Mostly. It puzzled him. Bewildered him. Left him with more questions about Sephiroth and fewer reasons to trust him. Cloud wanted to know why the cat demon, elite in his race, chose to stay by his side? An enemy to his kind and vice versa? Why help him? Why comfort a human that was technically food?

Why?

Or should he be asking why _he_, himself, Geki, Defender of the Human Realm, Hunter of Yokai, allowed a known Eigo-Yokai to roam free? Why had he allowed said powerful and dangerous being to reside in his home? Why he couldn't bring himself to take the bastard down?

Was he no better than the deranged woman and her monstrous sister?

Protecting something that shouldn't be. Something that wasn't human. Something that was a threat to humanity. Blood had tied the sisters together. Nothing tied him to Sephiroth.

Sighing again, the teen shifted as much as his bruised ribs allowed. He'd taken quite the beaten. His wounds overshadowing Zack's thin blade cuts, slight swells and bruised skin. Busted lip curling up, the teen gave a short -and mildly painful- wheeze of a laugh. His childhood friend had went from a trembling puppy awaiting his punishment to a satisfied one, with his belly stuffed with delicious treats.

The raven had been released the day before, disregarding the voices warning him to take it easy as he came bouncing through his door. Cloud's smile grew at the memory. The older geki had been wrapped nearly from head-to-toe in bandages, yet smiled brighter than the sun at noon. All while reciting the punishment their Sensei was going to lay on them once they were all healed up.

He sighed, yet again.

"Spare me the teenage angst, little geki."

It took everything in his sore being not to fly from the cardboard-like bed and collide face first into the ceiling.

Glancing over at the silveret, he groaned at the sight of the naked demon. "Clothes, dammit, clothes!"

Deep laughter whispered through the plain white room.

"Unpleasant human restrictions," Sephiroth rose from his spot on the floor, moving forward. "Your kind has rather displeasing taste in fabric," standing over his bed, "even your so called _silk_ is abrasive."

Cloud snorted, "Primadonna," there was no point in saying it under his breath. The insult rolled off the long haired demon, who instead took to staring down at him. Growing uncomfortable as the unwavering stare remained on him after five minutes, he shifted before snapping, "What?"

"Does these little vacations normally end with you here?"

Swallowing down a fourth sigh, "Depends."

"On?"

"I don't know," bitter words flowing through him freely, "you rat bastards are everywhere. So I guess it depends on whether or not I run into a demon." Cloud's stomach sunk as he tried to recall the last vacation he went on that wasn't interrupted by geki duties. "I stopped counting after the fifth time," he'll just add this failed attempt at getting away to the collection.

There was a moment of silence. But only for a _moment_.

"And do you normally cross paths with Eigo-Yokais while away?" Sephiroth leaned in, forcing him to make eye contact.

The blond gaped at the silver haired demon, though he smothered the fish-out-of-water act. Taking in those feline orbs, he steeled his nerves. "No. Not that that's any of your business," eyebrows narrowing as he caught the dangerous glint strike through those glowing eyes. The sight had his red flag whipping through his mind, but being confined to the bed as he was, he could only square his shoulders and jet out his chin.

What he wasn't prepared for was the iron grip that locked around his jaw. The movement so swift that he had no warning or time to jerk away.

"It is," Sephiroth hissed, face partially morphed into a more demonic state, "when you all but reek of another so intimately."

"Whoa? What the- get the fuck off me!"

Struggling against the cat demon was like trying to fight a mountain. Unable to stop the silveret from straddling him, Cloud could do nothing but give in. Groaning in small relief as the burning in his ribs dulled slightly. He couldn't stop his heart from racing as it began to pound in fear, even though he fought the feeling as best as he could. This was a new side to Sephiroth. Or rather, a side he hadn't encountered yet. He couldn't help but feel surprised...and a bit betrayed. Which was foolish in itself.

Leaning in to sniff at his neck, the green eyed bastard pulled back far enough till they came face-to-face.

"Even now, after the many baths, the bite of _dog_ still lingers on your skin," Cloud could almost taste the deep displeasure in the other's tone. Chartreuses drilled into his azures, searching and watching. For what? The teen didn't know. "How persuasive the mutt must have been for you to allow it to scent you."

Ready to give the pissed off yokai a piece of his mind, he paused as the last bit of that sentence echoed through his head.

"What do you mean; _scent_ _you_?"

Scoffing, Sephiroth pulled back, lower half pressing down heavily on his waist. "You would have me believe you knew nothing of what the dog was doing? Do you think me a fool!" Eyes glowing at a brighter intensity now.

"Do _you_ think I'd be wasting my time asking if I did!" Cloud snapped back. Fear beginning to fade back to anger.

Whatever had been on the tip of the neko's tongue vanished, as the skin between his eyebrows pinched.

"How is it that you slay demons, yet lack basic knowledge of our interactions?"

"I could give a rat's ass on how you pieces of filth behave," the young geki spat, "knowing how to kill you is all the teaching I need."

And just like that the tension in the air died.

Sephiroth's face slipping back into his more _approachable_ feature as he removed himself from the bed to stand back on his feet. "Interesting," was his chuckled retort, that had a million meanings behind it.

_'Anticlimactic much,'_ his inner voice bitched.

Itching to call forth Force Stealer, he grind his teeth and tried to get his nerves to relax.

"So is that it? You done having your little hissy fit? Or is this the part where you release the Kraken?"

"Cute, but ridiculously clueless," the Eigo-Yokai uttered, brushing the sarcasm off. "It is truly a wonder how you managed to survive for so long."

"Sure. Now that we've come to that understanding, get the hell out."

"No."

"No?!"

"There are only two reasons we scent another," the silveret began, gracefully falling into the chair next to the bed. "One: to warn off others. And two: so that we can easily find our marked." The smirk pulling at his lips as he finished sent chills down Cloud's spine.

"That's why you've been hanging around? Hoping he'd come and see me?" At least now he knew the reason why the cat demon stayed with him. Ignoring the ping in his heart, he waited for the other's answer.

"So the dog is male. As I expected, since females tend to leave more of a physical mark."

Really! He didn't know where he got his patience from. The son of a bitch was either ignoring his questions or answering them with a question of his own. It was starting to piss him off. So much, that if he hadn't had any manners, he would have spat by now.

"Do you seriously think he'll come once he catches a whiff of you being here?"

"Ah, foolish little geki," Sephiroth huffed, amused, "because I _am_ here, it is guaranteed that he will. It's why his atrocious scent still remains on your skin."

Remembering how polite and helpful the inu yokai had been, Cloud couldn't help the spike of protectiveness that filled him from head to toe. Sitting up in his bed, he glared at the smug cat. Seeing the expression, Sephiroth raised a single brow.

"You better not hurt him, or so help me, I'll send your ass piece-by-piece to the abyss," the blond teen warned, tongue yearning to call his beloved blade.

The silver headed bastard looked just about ready to roll his eyes.

"My, how sweet. Now I _must_ meet the dog."

Before Cloud could start spewing insults, the blasted bastard exploded into a burning light. Transforming from man to cat. Just as the light fluttered off, the door to his room opened. Snapping in its direction, his body tensed, the command to summon his blade hanging off his tongue.

"Cloud! You're awake!"

It was all he received in warning before his mom came charging at him. Swallowing his battered body into a hug. He bit the inside of his cheek as his ribs flaired up again. He would allow his mom this. He knew she needed this. Hell, after everything that's happened so far, he needed this too.

"My baby! Oh, my baby boy!" She cried into his hair.

Everything else was pushed back. Sephiroth, Cid, the lives lost, the scenting, it could- would all wait.

"I'm here mom, it's okay."

He briefly thought about when the time would come when he wouldn't be able to utter the comforting words. When he was too dead and too cold to do anything but lay still and look pale. Shaking the negative thoughts away, he pulled her closer. Screw his wounds.

Because, dammit...he _needed_ this.

He needed this more than he'd ever let it show.

* * *

><p>Bringing a steady hand down, Cloud darkened a line in his sketch book. Smoothing out edges at the top of the page, he blew away bits of erasing. Taking a look at his finished product, his lips pulled up in a faint smile. The design was of a simple short blade, or what appeared to be a simple short blade. In reality, it was an important piece of his dream sword.<p>

He loved Force Stealer dearly and was by no means ready to swap it for another. But, there was these ideas flooding his mind lately of a sword, bigger, better and meaner. Something that would stop the world in its tracks in both fear and wonder.

The battle against the ghoul left an everlasting impression. A big impression.

What if he ran into some new ugly whose skin was even more resistant to the blows from his blade? What would he do then? How would he win? It was questions like those that fueled the ideas of his current design. He'd drawn out many, but none had really stood out. Until now. Yeah, the image on paper was no more intimidating than a large dagger, but it would have its purpose. He was just chewing over the idea on _what_ that purpose would be.

"Aren't you suppose to be doing homework?"

Blinking up at the nosy brat, Cloud pushed his face away. "Aren't _you_ suppose to be going over the kata I showed you?" Watching the younger boy push out his chin with a sniff, he snapped around with his bokken raised to continue in its earlier strikes. "And do them right," the little shit had been doing half-assed kata since they stepped out on the training grounds.

"Yeah, yeah," the brunet huffed, holding the wooden sword out in front of him before executing the most sloppiest moves known to Man.

It was a part of his punishment. Sensei Ruvie had set upon him as soon as he rolled his way out of the hospital, bringing the kid who had single-handedly brought doom to his life. The little punk from the forest. What the hell was his name again? Oh yeah! Denzel...whatever the kid's last name was. Gaia knows he was already working with what little patience gifted to him, but saddling him with a back-talking, smart mouthed, snort nosed midget went beyond pushing it.

"Forward strike, then cross diagonal push!" He all but bellowed. "Do it how I showed you, not how you want to."

"That's what I'm doing!"

"No the hell you aren't!"

"Yes the hell I am!"

Just _one_ dropkick. One simple, tiny, painful dropkick...to the face!

Why Sensei thought he was anywhere near a suitable teacher was beyond him. Hell, Zack would've been the perfect choice. Yet somehow he got stuck with the spawn of pain-in-the-anal-passage.

Slowly he closed his sketch book and place it a few feet away from danger. The teen grabbed his customized black bokken, jaw clenched tight to keep from really giving the ungrateful shit a piece of his mind. Leaving his place of peace under the cool shade, he fell into position in front of the boy, waiting wordlessly for him to follow suit.

The sun was at its highest, shining a blazing blanket over them. Not even a full five minutes passed and sweat was already beading at his hairline. The training grounds were empty. Gekis and Mikos out and about around this time, usually at work, school or on a mission.

Feet shifting against the stone, "Forward strike," rushing toward the idiot, his attack was blocked. "Cross diagonal push," black bokken crossing with the boy's plain one, he pushed, remembering not to put too much force into it. Azures watched the other stumble, nearly tripping over his feet before he caught himself. "Again!"

They went over the same two steps for hours. Both drenched with sweat and bodies beginning to to smell tart. Cloud continued to push the boy. Two steps, over and over. Easy to someone who'd already had seven years of training and four years of field experience. Difficult for someone who hadn't the slightest bit of training, foot coordination or patience.

Which was why he wasn't surprised when Denzel let loose a sharp cry of rage. Throwing his wooden sword down and kicking it across the ground. A colorful list of words were released into the air. He allowed him the opportunity to get it all off his chest. He didn't have to wait much longer either. The young brunet turning away from him, hands balled and head hung low. There was the lightest tremble in the boy's shoulders.

"You know how old I was when I took down my first yokai?" The blond geki wasn't much for chick flick moments, but every now and then he found that he needed to make an exception. This was one of those times. "I was thirteen and still wet behind the ears," strolling back over to his spot under the cherry blossom tree, he retook his seat on the bench, "scared shitless too." Mind traveling back to that day not too long ago. "It was the day after my birthday, four hours after Sensei gave me Force Stealer," Cloud remembered the pride that gushed out of him at the gift.

He noted that though the brat still gave him his back to look at, his head was turned to the side. Clearly interested, but too proud to show it.

"As a cadet, we're told never to go into the forest. With it being wild yokai territory and all." He couldn't help but snort at Denzel's reaction to that tidbit of info. "Even Master Gekis and Mikos stayed away, but that particular day I decided to ignore the warnings. I had a real fucking sword! I just _had_ to test it out." Memories of his excited thirteen year old self darting into the forest, Force Stealer new and gleaming in the evening sun. "So there I am slicing and dicing at the trees around me. One minute I'm having the time of my life and the next, I've got a Low Level breathing down my neck. And lemme tell you, kid," ensnared by the story, Denzel had turned to face him, cobalt blues wide and waiting, "practicing and putting it to use out in the field are worlds- hell, they're lifetimes apart. Got my ass handed to me, but I still -by the skin of my teeth- managed to make it out alive. And you know what saved my ass?" Waiting for the brunet's expected shook of his head, he continued with a slow emerging smirk. "Forward strike, then cross diagonal push. I thought I was too cool for something so stupid, but that stupid thing was my saving grace, and I've been using the move ever since."

Ending the story on that note, Cloud hoped Denzel got the message.

It wasn't the typical _you can do it_ speech and it was far too personal to be formal. But it was what he had to work with. Experience. For the pass three days, the blond had noticed the similarities between him and Denzel. One would have to be blind or completely unobservant not to see it. Now that he thought about it, it was probably Sensei's whole reason behind making him the brat's teacher.

Academically he was among the top minds, but when it was time to put that knowledge to physical use, he was as dumb as a doorknob. He'd pushed himself overboard and worked thrice as hard to keep up with the others. There had been days where he wanted to do nothing but quit. But his stubbornness wouldn't allow himself to do it. He'd promised himself that he'd give it his all and if he still failed, he'd be bummed, but have no regrets.

And just by looking into those cobalt blues, Cloud saw his past self staring back.

"It's gonna suck, kid," he offered, voice less gruff, "you're gonna cry, shout and even wanna quit. But in the end, it'll all be worth it. So what's it gonna be?" Folding his arms, he raised his chin and watched the other do the same. "You gonna _go hard_ or _go home_?"

A few minutes passed.

Denzel turned and walked off.

Snatching his bokken from the ground, then turned with the end pointed toward him. Eyes hardened with new-found determination, the brunet barked out.

"Again!"

Cloud grinned.

* * *

><p>"Your cat's giving me the creeps," Zack whined, using his arm to shield half of his face.<p>

Said cat laid stretched out across his windowsill, bright eyes fixed on the older teen. Cloud had threatened the demon in disguise, more worried about his childhood friend sensing that the long haired Burmilla wasn't ordinary. After an hour went by and nothing happened, he settled down a bit. Though still a bit tense and ready for shit to hit the fan.

"Ignore him," he offered as comfort.

"Easy for you to say! He looks like he wants to eat me!"

_'If only you knew,'_ Cloud thought, glancing over to send Sephiroth a warning glare. One that was brushed off of course. Just like the other dozen.

Zack popped a chocolate coated almond into his mouth, "Plus, he follows you _everywhere_. It's either he's very protective of you or you've got one jealous pussy on your hands."

Choking around his bottle of water, he coughed, roughly clearing his throat.

"Zack," azures meeting sky blues, "don't ever say that again."

"What? It's true."

Sure it is! He knew that without needing to have it pointed out. The perverted bastard had followed him to school, to the park, the store. The damn feline went everywhere with him except for the Shrine Temple. At least he had some common sense. It didn't stop the neko from waiting within the forest. His mom had found it adorable, badgering him for pictures every time he left the house.

Unlike everyone else, he knew why the green eyed demon followed him. The real reason. It's been a few days now and there was still no sign of Cid.

A part of him -not that he knew why- wanted to see the inu yokai again. Like Zack, he'd always been more of a canine person and would gladly trade the bastard cat for the overzealous dog. Shaking his head at the thought. He shouldn't want either of them. They were both Eigo-Yokai! Monsters! Human eaters! What the hell is he thinking?

"How's your punishment going?" The blond asked, changing the topic.

Groaning, "Five chapters down, fifteen more to go," Zack ended with a pout.

While the raven excelled at missions and physical training, in academics he was barely pushing average. Getting the hyper geki to sit still was a challenge. Getting him to read through the monotonous tomes and putting a multiple choice quiz in front of him was like going to war.

"If you'd just done the chapters when they were assigned, you wouldn't have so much now," Cloud snickered. Tossing a balled up piece of paper at the raven giving lazy spins in his computer chair.

"Yeah," he agreed, "but I have you. So reading thousands of pages is pretty pointless."

The blond geki laughed again. Sad, but true. He recalled quite a few times when the older teen called him in the middle of a mission to ask him questions on what he _would've_ already known, had he read and did his homework like he was suppose to. Not that he minded. In fact, it made him feel useful.

Cloud didn't get to go on too many missions with his childhood friend. No matter how much he'd really like to. They were on two different levels and even though they worked flawlessly together, the Council had set rules.

He was a Third Class and Zack was a Second.

There were times the classes fought side-by-side on missions, but usually Thirds were -if needed- backup. It was a bit insulting at times. Especially when they were assigned to the same missions, but had lesser objectives than the Seconds. Guarding doors. Scavenging. Or at times, running refreshments to the big wigs.

Here he was facing off with Ghouls and Medium Levels, yet they wouldn't trust him alone with a mop and bucket of water.

Damn politics.

Lounging around his bedroom for a bit longer, they gathered themselves and headed out to the Shrine. Back to endure more of their punishment.

"Is it just me or has it been getting colder lately?" Zack queried, shriving briefly in his geki attire.

"Since it's technically suppose to be Summer...it's not just you..." The younger trailed off with his own shriver.

The sudden cold rushing through Midgar had everyone puzzled. Seeing how it went from scorching to frosty in under a week, residents were turning to ShinRa for answers. It wouldn't be the first time the company dipped their fingers into something that was way over their heads.

It wasn't a normal chill either.

The breeze was different. Sharper. As if it carried microscopic blades that scratched and burned the skin. The atmosphere seemed timid, not clueless to what was happening, but not willing enough to stop it.

Everyone was bewildered, but Sensei was worried. Which made him and Zack tense.

Entering temple grounds, they parted ways with promises of rounding up the gang and going out to lunch some time soon. Haori and hakama dancing in their usual pattern as he walked, he made his way towards the training grounds.

"Took you long enough," Denzel said in greeting.

_'Gaia, give me the strength not to choke slam this little punk,'_ sending his prayer up to the goddess, he gathered as much patience as he could find.

Spending two hours tossing and striking the boy helped release stress. He worked the brunet over till he couldn't breathe a single insult through that smart mouth. They continued with the same two step kata. Cloud was secretly happy to see that the boy no longer minded the repetitive steps and had improved a bit. Swing still terrible and footwork a step above Bambi, progress was slowly being made.

At some point Zack had stopped by to cheer the booger on. Giving praises and tips. He almost let the raven take over at one point, but had a feeling the moment he did their Sensei would appear. She had a freaky seventh sense when it came to people not doing what they were suppose to.

All in all, the training session hadn't been so bad.

"Hey!" He called out to the brunet. "You alive?" When the figure on the ground remained still, the blond rolled his eyes. "Burgers on me, dorkface."

Like magic the kid was up and sprinting toward the Shrine's front entrance.

Taking the twenty-six steps down the temple's steps, Cloud grumbled curses as he spotted Sephiroth waiting at the end. His stomach was too empty for this shit! In a childish moment, he jetted his tongue out at those glowing chartreuses. If Sephiroth could laugh while in that form, the teen knew he'd be doing so now.

"You brought your cat with you," Denzel mocked, cobalt blue orbs taking in the silver feline, "queer much."

The smack to that bed of brunet hair came instantly.

"Watch yourself, punk. I can still send you home hungry." The threat was empty, but he still took joy in the displeased pout eating up the brat's face.

The bite in the air remained as they walked. Stronger than this afternoon. He pretended not to notice Denzel moving closer as they made their way through Midgar. The kid had his pride and he would let him keep it. For now.

Azures took in the city. Residents bundled from head-to-toe, not use to the cold weather all but shouting its presence. Clouds covered the sun, as if shielding it from the ice. He wondered as he stopped at his favorite street vendor, if Midgar was getting ready to experience its first sign of snow. It would be a happening that would go down in history.

"Hey Frank," he greeted the district's beloved vendor, "two dirty boys. Everything on mine, no onions for the brat."

The jolly vendor chuckled, "It's never a dull moment with you, m'boy!" He exclaimed deep from his belly, brown does projecting his sincerity.

The younger geki huffed, though kept silent as wide, hungry eyes watched the vendor whip up his magical burgers.

"I never did do dull well," he couldn't help but admit arrogantly. Hearing the light snort at his side, he couldn't help but pinch at the other's skin. Satisfied when he heard the boy's sharp yelp, he returned his full attention to the older man. "So, How's Mrs. Jones do-"

A sharp chill went down his spine.

Teeth locking. Jaw tightening. The teen cut hardened blues around the area, pulse quickening as he sought out that damn cat. How many times had he told the bastard not to do that? _How many_!

Heavy breathing and faint words of worry pulled him away from his searching.

"Cloud! Cloud!" Frank cried.

Once the scene before him finally registered, the blond was kneeling next to the hyperventilating boy. Pulling his small body into his arms, he whispered comforts to the best of his ability.

He felt it too. By the Goddesses, he felt it!

"Brat," came from his mouth softly, "it's okay- hey, hey," he quickly called to the trembling geki-in training. "Breath in through your nose and out your mouth. That's right. Give me some deep, slow breaths."

He was going to _kill_ Sephiroth!

Digging through his hakama for his cell phone, his fingers tapped over the screen. Finding the name, he wasted no time making the call.

"Zack!" He yelled, immediately mumbling apologies to the startled boy. "Denzel's going into signal shock-"

"Where are you?"

Thanking Gaia for blessing him with such a friend, he replied almost breathlessly, "Art District-" he was cut off again.

"Frank's vendor, Greasy Spoon?" The question more rhetorical.

Cloud answered anyway, "Yeah..."

"Sit tight, Spike, I'm on my way," and with that their call ended.

He was trying to hold himself together so that he could keep Denzel from breaking apart. Both experiencing and seeing what happens when someone went into singal shock, fear clawed at his chest, fighting its way up his throat. There was only three ways this could go and only one happy ending.

_'Get a hold of yourself! The brat's depending on you!'_ His inner voiced screamed.

"Frank," the vendor jumped at attention, "I need water and towels if you have any." Peering down at the little chest raising and falling a bit too quickly still, he aimed at the frantic man, "Heat the towels up and keep the water at room tempature." The brunet felt like a block of ice in him arms, the increasing breeze not helping.

"Here," the no longer jolly vendor fell to his knees beside, "what else can I do," he asked, pushing the items toward him.

With speedy movement, Cloud fed the half shocked boy water, pausing to allow Frank to wrap the warm towels around the brunet's shuddering body.

Together they worked to keep the boy warm. Frank going as far as taking his thick bubble jacket off to wrap around Denzel. Continuing to mutter comforting words to the shrivering boy, he prayed to Gaia that Zack would hurry.

"Cloud!" Once again, the raven appeared like a guardian angel. Kneeling on the other side of the younger geki, he produced a blue syringe filled with the clear liquid; Ether. Wasting no time, Zack injected the trembling boy, withdrawing the needle just as quick.

They all held their breath as they waited for the fluid to take affect.

"Gaia," Frank breathed in relief as the boy's racing chest steadily eased.

Overwhelmed, Cloud pulled the brunet into a hug. Giving and taking comfort.

"What the heck happened?" His childhood asked, hand smoothing back the boy's hair.

And just like that, the flip was switched and Cloud was pushing the geki-in training into the Second Class's arms. "_Allergic reaction_," he replied coded, mindful of Frank's listening ears.

"This close?" Voice worried, but eyes hard. Zack understood.

"Unfortunately," azures shifting toward the vendor, "thanks a lot, Frank. The kid's got a nasty reaction to pollen." The lie rolled off his tongue.

"Anything to help, m'boy," the jolly man gathered up the burgers and handed them off to him. "On the house."

He wanted to protest, but figured he'd come back next time and pay the man double the price. Nodding in thanks, he waited for the raven geki to rise with Denzel, before walking away. "I'm going after the bastard," he muttered, light tone dropping.

"Need backup?"

"Nah, you watch over the kid, I've got this." Giving the bag of burgers to the older teen, "I'll call if I need help." They both knew he wouldn't, at least, not right away.

"Kick some ass, Spike."

A grin took over his face for a few seconds, "Never do anything less." Bumping fists with his brother in everything but blood, they parted ways.

* * *

><p>"Give me one reason why I shouldn't take your head?" Force Stealer gripped tight, he glared at the Eigo-Yokai.<p>

"It would be a waste of time." Sephiroth answered, inspecting their surroundings.

It didn't take long to hunt down the silveret. Arriving at the more secluded area of the district, he had stumbled upon the cat in man's skin searching for something. Ten minutes later and the damn bastard was _still_ searching. Which made him pause. Though, he had to beat back the annoyance the yokai's words caused.

"I thought we agreed there would be no _signaling_?" The bitterness came back in heavy waves, melting the forming curiosity. Remembering Denzel's pale, shaking form. His knuckles whittened on his sword's hilt.

Squatting, the man hovered his fingers over a patch of dirt. Cloud was seconds from shouting when the other graced him with a response.

"An agreement I have followed faithfully."

Que epic pause of the century.

"What?" Stepping closer to the green eyed neko, he glanced at what Sephiroth was doing over his shoulder. He sharpened his vision, waiting for smokey footprints to appear around the area the demon stared at so relentlessly. None made itself known. "The hell are you looking at?"

"I have allowed myself to roam in ignorance," it was strange hearing displeasure instead of the cat's usual smug tone, "blinded to something so obvious." The silveret rose, turning around to now stare at him. The weight in that gaze made the geki want to cross his arms.

"Well?" Cloud grumbled, shifting. "You gonna share whatever the hell's eating you with the class?"

"There is something strange about you. _Familiar_." The silveret was in motion. Every step the man took forward, Cloud made sure he took two back. He wasn't too comfortable with the way the yokai was looking at him. It felt as if he was being stripped down to his soul. His very DNA under a microscope. "Alluring in a way. Though I can't -as you humans would say- put my finger on it."

What in Gaia's name could he say to that shit?! He didn't even know what was going on anymore. The goal was to chew the feline out, kick his ass, then probably send him to the abyss.

"...You're not waxing poetry are you...?"

Before he could think to say anymore, his back collided with one of the few old buildings around them. Swinging Force Stealer in front of him, he narrowed his eyes in warning at the slow walking demon.

Sephiroth didn't stop until the tip of Force Stealer was threatening to push through the first layer of skin. Tilting his head, "What is it that draws us to you?"

Yep. He definitely wasn't gonna _that_ seriously.

"My good looks and golden personality," the blond teen snorted, trying to break up the intensity with humor.

"Hm," those glowing chartreuses seared into him, "the dog is here."

Cloud's heart shot to his throat, eyes darting around once he was released from the green prison. The silver haired man gave an amused huff. It was the wrong time to laugh at him, especially with his trusty blade a push away from piercing. He made sure his azures translated that to the other. Unsurprisingly, the cat demon remained unfazed.

"The dog is _around_," Sephiroth clarified. "He has boldly announced himself. I applaud his confidence."

It hit him then. Finally understanding, the teen fought to keep his mouth from dropping open. The signal...it wasn't from Sephiroth... The inu yokai had been making his presence known and so close. Was he trying to get Cloud's attention? Thinking back to the moment when he felt the powerful surge, he could've slapped himself on the forehead. The pulse had been different. It had a more icy feel, than Sephiroth's windy one. While the neko's signature pulse was a seductive caress, the inu's felt more like a soothing touch.

Why was he now just noticing the difference?

"Then where is he?" The blond geki questioned, ignoring the flutter his stomach gave.

"Had I known, I would be there now."

"Doing what?" Once again the need to protect the gentle demon flooded his being.

"Talking."

Cloud scoffed, "Try again, and this time, without the bullshit."

"I am capable of being civilized," green orbs danced in delight, fading into a serious glaze afterwards. "It is standard culture between yokai of our prowess, even more so when history is shared."

"You know Cid!" He exclaimed, not quite believing what he just heard.

The silveret hummed, moving away from Force Stealer. "Our first meeting is a peculiar one," moving in the opposite direction away from Cloud, "an origin not meant for any ears but our own." It was clear when the Eigo-Yokai said _our_, Cloud was not included. That only made him want to know more.

Opening his mouth to comment, a scream tore through the area.

The teenage geki was racing in the direction of the cry without another thought. It could be anything. But eight-out-of-ten, the cause of such screams were monster related. Out of the secluded area, he noted that he was in the grassy part of the Art District. Almost suburb. The homes spaced out a bit more. The grass a bit greener. Construction was a pinch more interesting and artsy.

Another screamed ripped through the air.

Closer.

Sliding to a halt, he pinpointed the home just as another scream was unleashed, accompanied by crashing and shattering. People had began to peek out their windows and screen doors, a couple daring to venture outside the safety of their homes.

"Phantom," he hissed, hoping no one saw the menacing blade.

Cloud charged up the two flat steps, quickly bracing himself seconds before bashing his shoulder into the fragile looking door. The thin wood gave way. Stumbling slightly, azures frantically moved around what appeared to be the living room. Cozy furniture and warm splashes of colors, he couldn't deny his prickling skin. A clear warning of a supernatural being present.

Another horrified scream, a whimpering gasp, and shattering glass had him moving again.

He forced his way through another wooden door, freezing at the sight in front of him. Crying on her knees was a petite woman, bruised face trailed with tears. Her tanned skin spotted with cuts and blackening spots. The room was in complete disarray. Looking as if a tornado had passed through. Laid deadly still was a man. Invisible sword ready to swing, he inched his way closer to the man and nearly gagged at his mummified appearance. Skin beyond gray and clinging to his skeleton.

Dropping completely into his fighting stance, he snapped in different directions, waiting for whatever the hell was in the home to start attacking him.

"Can you move?" When the woman continued to cry, he barked the question again.

The weeping woman damn near jumped out her skin. Her cooper eyes wide and wild.

Dialing his tone back, he tried once again. "Look I know you're scared shitless, lady," wincing at the bite still there, "but I need to know if you can move? If whatever this thing is comes back, I'm gonna need you gone and quick."

"It was... It was... Oh, Gaia..."

Fucking A! He was losing her to shock.

"Why am I always knee deep in shit?" He muttered to himself, making his way carefully over to the rocking woman. Reaching for the woman's arm, he was startled by her roaring scream.

"Don't touch me!" Rocking more violently. "It'll come back! It'll come, it'll come, it'll come."

Azures sharpening, he scanned for yokai footprints. Once again spotting no black wisps of tentacle-like smoke leaving trails behind. Nothing to follow. Nothing to trace. What in Gaia... The only demons he could think of that didn't leave footprints were Eigo-Yokais, and that was only if they didn't want to. The only ones who came to mind was Sephiroth and Cid. He left the silver haired demon back by the old buildings and Cid...

No. He might not have known the towering inu for long, this whole thing didn't seem like his doing. There was no motive. Not that yokais needed one. There was no reason for _Cid_ to do this.

Right?

He really needed the woman gone.

"Got a name?" Eyes lingering by the window across the room, he briefly thought of throwing her out of it. If push comes to shove, he'd do just that. The house was only one story, so that was a plus. He wouldn't have to worry about her breaking any bones on her way down.

"...Lisa..."

Progress. "Okay, Lisa. I'm gonna need you to get up." The blond could feel it. Whatever the hell it was, was in the room with them. The whole situation was rubbing him the wrong way. What was it waiting for?

"I-I can't."

Gaia! He disliked having to deal with civilians. It was always a mystery on what type of traumatized victim he'd get. Chancing another glance, he ran his blue gaze over her. "Are your legs banged up?"

"My ankle," Lisa sniffed, "I twisted it."

Goose pimples ghosted over his skin as he moved a bit more closer to the woman. Strange. Taking a step away, the feeling of dread died down, only to rise when he shifted back. It was almost like the yokai in the room was warning him to keep away from her.

_'That's probably why she doesn't want me to touch her,'_ Cloud thought.

Touch her and die.

Keep away and live.

No footprints. A faint signature pulse.

It left its victims mummified. Sucked dry like a juice pouch.

He mentally pulled up a list of every yokai he's read up on. Focusing this time, he thought back to all demons with the ability to shift between the planes of visible and invisibility. The blond geki sighed. There weren't many that fit the small description, but there was one that came close. One he only skimmed over. He was a Geki, dammit! He didn't see the point in studying yokais he was unlikely to run into.

Seems like today that was going to come back and bite him in the ass.

Preparing himself for what he was about to do. He dragged in an inhale and squeezed out an exhale.

"On three," he shot toward Lisa, ignoring her lost look. "One...three!" Hand locking around her arm, he jerked her to a stand.

Cloud went sailing into the wall behind him.

A resounding screech emitted through the room, forcing him to cover his ears. He could faintly hear Lisa...begging? Maneuvering his body, he felt himself stiffen as he finally took in the visible yokai.

Its translucent form floated over the floor, looking like an eel and angler fish fused together. The lower half of its body slender and long, while it fattened and became wider toward the upper half. Six sunken pockets that cased marble black eyes peered at him. Its mouth housed crooked teeth that looked like it chewed steel like gum. Blue-gray mist clung to its suspended body.

Pushing himself to his feet, he cracked both his back and neck. "Admit it, Gaia. You hate me." He mumbled, eyes not leaving the demon. It was just his luck that he'd stumble upon a _Soru Kyuin_ yokai. Obviously the world thought throwing Ghouls into his life wasn't enough. Nope. It decided to add a Soul Sucker.

"It's back! It's back! Oh, Gaia, it's back!"

"Why the hell are you still-" he was cut off by the soul demon's pointed tail whipping across his face. The blond had managed to lean back just enough to avoid having his throat sliced open. "A dirty fighter, huh?" Glaring at the fish faced demon with a smirk at his lips. "I am too."

Drowning the world out, he charged at the monster. Swinging Force Stealer in tight slashes. The teenage geki gave a strangled huff when his beloved blade passed right through it, his body following seconds after. Groaning, he slapped a hand over his heart, hunching over slightly.

_'Note to self: Do not pass through its damn body,'_ trying to get his racing heart under control. He found his feet leaving the floor and slamming face first into a book shelf. _'Fuck! When did this get here?!'_

Okay, so he had a problem.

Recalling what little he knew about soul yokais, he knew that all weren't bad, but majority was evil. Rituals and incantations were very effective. Shamans were best equipped to deal with these bastards. Unfortunately, he was a Geki who didn't know a simple protection spell.

Now was probably a good time to call for backup.

Easier said than done.

Dodging the soul yokai's third charge, he rolled back onto his feet. Jerking to the side, then ducking into a low squat. It was flinging its tail like it was going out of style. "Can you calm down for a second!" He shouted, retaliating with a swing from his sword. No matter how pointless it was. "I need to make a quick phone call!"

Back knocking into a wall, his heart gave a painful jolt as he ran through the Soru Kyuin to escape the corner he was forced into. Struggling to stay on his feet, he noted the empty room. The woman, Lisa, she managed to make it out. His moment of relief was crushed as he was slashed across his back. The pain was enough to drop him to his knees.

Sixth sense tingling, he fell forward. Escaping a swing that would have removed his head from his shoulders.

The wound on his back burned. He imagined the fires of the abyss feeling similar.

Get up! This wasn't how he was going to go out. Not here, not now, and not by some punkass sucker fish. His body wasn't feeling too cooperative though. It felt as if his body was shutting down.

Shit...

His geki senses flaring up again, he was unable to get away from the saw-like pointer. Feeling it stab into his upper thigh, he could barely move his lips to cry out. Eyes burning hot. He silently prayed for an intervention.

The soul yokai cried in triumph.

Cloud tried moving. A hand, a foot, a toe! Nothing...

Sixth sense roaring for a third time. He steeled himself for the killing blow.

The fish-like demon gave a sharp yelp. Air crackling with what almost sounded like...crunching ice...?

Putting all his strength into his eyelids, he willed them open. He'd gasp if he could. The walls, the furniture, the damn floor was covered in ice. Pure, clean, pale blue ice. When the hell did that happen? Now that his eyes were open -not that he remembered ever closing them- he could see the puffs of air that slipped passed his mouth.

Three seconds from panicking, Cloud's heart nearly gave out as hands landed on his back. Being face down sucked monkey balls! Instead of causing any harm, the large hands rubbed his back in a soothing fashion. One hand traveling up to run through his hair.

"You have been poisoned," the familiar voice of satin flowed through his ears.

Cid!

The urge to cry was nearly overwhelming.

"This will sting," the inu warned after some shifting and the sound of something _popping_. Whatever touched his back felt like hot acid. The teen couldn't stop his hollers. Feeling rushed through his being, waking up muscles and nerves. "The pain will last momentarily."

"You said...i-it would _sting_," the geki accused, wishing to be turned over so he could see the raven.

"Did it not?"

The query was too innocent to be mocking. Anyone else, the blond teen would have snapped and verbally attacked. Remembering how literal the dog demon was, he could only give a sore chuckle.

"Very," was his tired reply.

All he got in return was a hum, before he was lifted into strong arms. Exhausted down to his bones, he took a rain check on fussing the towering man out. He wasn't a damsel in distress, dammit! He would've been able to move...after a couple of hours.

"Is there a place of rest I may take you?" Piercing gray orbs stabbed into his azures.

He would probably regret all this later on...

"Home," he muttered, "use your nose." Settling into the man's arms, he was nearing the edge of sleep when another voice slapped him awake.

"What a surprise it is that I've found you in such a situation," standing ten feet away was Sephiroth, looking none too happy, yet not that bothered. "Deja vu, don't you agree, _old friend_?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Six months! I swear I didn't mean to take this long to update. RL's been kicking my ass. Doesn't help that I'm bombing my Math classes.**

**Anywooie, I have come to drop this bad boy off. It's been a while since I've worked on it and hope I still have the same flow. Sorry in advance if you stumble upon typos and anything else! I'm not just rusty, I'm HELLA rusty.**

**Alright, Peeps&Peepets, I'll check ya later!**

**CHOW**


End file.
